


Why Kageyama Tobio Should Not Be Home Alone

by TheWeirdChild8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm not sorry, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Some implied kagehina but not really kagehina, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdChild8/pseuds/TheWeirdChild8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have sinned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feeling of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my first oneshot getting 1000 hits I decided to write another, except this one I wouldn't regret every time I see it. Here we go, no regrets.

Kageyama unlocked the door to his house and kicked off his shoes. The house was pitch black and completely silent except for his breathing. Both of his parents were on a one-week trip for their anniversary. This was the one and only chance he had for at least a few months, and he was going to take it. This was something he needed.

"Finally," he said as he walked to his room. Kageyama knew he was different than everyone else. Ever since he was young he never was attracted to girls or even guys, but nothing stirred him up more than the thought of leather. The leather of a volleyball was in all of his fantasies, and it was something that could keep him going those few late nights.

Today, Kageyama Tobio was home alone and could do whatever he wanted. Today, he decided to try what he's been so desperately wanting for half a year.

Kageyama set his bag down and closed the door behind him. He opened it up to reveal a newly-bought volleyball. He picked the ball up, running his fingers over the seams. The rough feeling of it made Kageyama excited. It was even better than he had imagined, and he wanted it so bad. The green, orange, and white design sprawled against it was untouched. He leaned in closer to the ball, smelling the fresh leather. Kageyama knew that what he was about to do was so wrong, and if anyone found out about this kinky secret of his, it would end him. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind as he licked the side of the volleyball. His tongue traveled along the seams, and the rough feeling of it was enough to get Kageyama going. He rubbed his tongue against it, and realized he couldn't wait any longer.

He set it down and quickly undressed, tugging down on the fabric of his shorts. He uncovered his dick, which was already half erect. Grabbing the volleyball, Kageyama laid across his bed. He started to rub it against the tip of his cock, the feeling of it almost instantly rushing through him. Kageyama loved seeing the colorful design, and now it was all for his pleasure.

"I'm going to need to clean these sheets tonight," he whispered to himself with a naughty smile. Well, as much of a smile he could manage. He sharply breathed through his nose as he motioned his hips around the ball. Kageyama clenched the ball with both hands as he rolled his hips against it, throwing his head back into his pillow. He continued grinding against the volleyball, his breathing starting to become uneven. Kageyama didn't just want more, he needed more. He changed his position so he could easily thrust into the volleyball. He rubbed his dick against it, releasing a deep moan into his pillow. His dick was throbbing, craving more. Kageyama could feel himself getting more lustful with each thrust. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his index finger, licking around the sides. He bit down on his finger every time the ball rubbed against his tip just right, too distracted from the feeling of it to care. He did a sloppy job with the other fingers, not caring about whether it would go in smoothly or not, as long at something ended up inside. If only the ball could fit up his ass.

He hovered his first finger over the rim before pushing it in. He then put in another finger as deep as it would go, twisting and curling them until they hit the right spot. Kageyama's breath hitched as he found it. He took out his fingers, taking a quick break, before wrapping them around the ball, holding it tightly. He pushed up against it, feeling the leather rub against him. By now he'd gotten used to his loud moans that seemed to be increasing in length as he started to reach his limit. Kageyama gripped the volleyball tightly as he went in for one more thrust, yet his hold was far too tight, and as he rolled his hips over a pop could be heard throughout the house. Kageyama screamed as he pushed away, clutching his dick in pain. He didn't know it would pop, and in his pain fueled panic he looked over at his phone; the best option he had at this point.

That was how Kageyama Tobio ended up in the hospital.

It was embarrassing when he had to be loaded into the ambulance, and Kageyama could only hope that someone somewhere had called for worse. On the phone he explained to the 911 operator that he had an accident and needed an ambulance, but the ER workers kept asking what happened and kept pressing for the answer, to which he had to explain. He had been patched up, and thankfully he didn't have anyone else in his room. Yet he fucked up, he fucked up really badly. There was a never ending pain in his crotch, he has no way to explain how this happened, and the hospital bill is way too expensive for him to afford, and he didn't have a credit card or anything to pay. That was his main fear, the money. His parents barely bought him things as it was, and now with an expensive bill that came from him doing something he was definitely not supposed to be doing, which ended up popping the new volleyball they got him, he was screwed without help. He grabbed his phone off the side table next to him, thankful that it was taken with him. He looked on the screen and saw "3 missed calls and 2 messages from Dumbass". He wasn't surprised at this of course, but a certain thought came to mind. Hinata has a credit card. Hinata only used it for the vending machines at school, yet Kageyama was pretty sure this was enough of an emergency to ask. He clicked on the call icon.

"Kageyamaaaa, I wanted to practice volleyball why didn't you call back earlier?" Hinata whined into the phone.

"Volleyball is the last thing I want on my mind right now I ne-" He was cut off by Hinata's screeching.

"What since when did you not want to think about volleyball! Who are you and what have you done with Kageyama!"

"Hinata I'm in the hospital I need your help." Kageyama didn't need Hinata messing around in his time of need.

"Oh." Realization came upon Hinata. "What happened, are you okay!?"

"I- I'm fine. Can you come to the hospital? Room 369. Just you. Don't tell anyone."

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" Hinata sounded like he was already rushing to get there.

Not really surprising to Kageyama, it took a few minutes for Hinata to make it there, yet he got lost on his way to the room, wasting about 20 minutes.

"I'm here!" He burst into the room, making Kageyama jump, only to feel pain shoot up his stomach.

"Hinata um. I need you to... I need you to pay please. I'll pay you back I swear I just cannot let the bill go to my parents." He was basically begging Hinata at this point.

"Well how much is it?"

"$666" A deep sigh came from Hinata.

"If I tried to pay for it, I'd be $150 in debt, so we need someone to pay me it up front." Kageyama held his breath for a second, pondering over how he would get $150 dollars. He must have looked worried because Hinata instantly responded with "I'll pay for it. You owe me back, but I'll pay for it. Now you better be able to play volleyball after this, or how else will we win the Spring Tournament!" Hinata was going to continue talking but not before realizing something. "Kageyama... How did you end up here?" He instantly stiffened at hearing Hinata's words.

"That's...not important."

"Kageyama tell me." Hinata was curious of what it was. Maybe a fire? His hands didn't look burnt. They did have little markings though...weird. Did he fall? He might have fell. But either his legs or stomach were bandaged because it had to be under the blanket. Kageyama still didn't respond, but instead looked away, and Hinata could see bits of red spreading on his ears. Hinata called attention to the nearest nurse. "Hello, could you tell me what my friend is in here for?" Hinata had on his cutest smile and the most honeyed tone he could manage.

"I'm not assigned to this room, but the paperwork seems to be over there on that desk," She replied, pointing over to a small table. Kageyama tried to get up to snatch the paperwork off the desk, but it really hurt, and without a parent present he couldn't fill out any forms for pain medication. It took all his begging to stop them from contacting his family, along with some under the table bribing. Hinata went over anyways and grabbed the papers off the desk, flipping through it to find out what he could. Kageyama could tell by the fact he ended up frozen, eyes widened, and red spreading across his face that he found the cause.

"Kageyama I-" Hinata was at a loss for words, and Kageyama was quick to avert his gaze. "This just-" He couldn't even continue, and Kageyama decided to continue for him.

"Hinata don't tell anyone please. Please don't. Just say it." Kageyama looked back at Hinata, who was now turned to him with a more normal expression.

"This really explains your internet history."


	2. Kageyama Can't Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's out really quickly for me having to take laughing breaks after every other sentence.

"Tobio, the flight was cancelled so you're going to be home alone for a bit longer. It was the last flight before the holiday weekend, and since we're halfway across the world, we might not be back for half a week. I might bring you something nice when we get back." Kageyama remembered his mother's phone call as stood in front of the gym a week later. That was all the time needed for his crotch to heal, and by the time his parents were home, now with an extra extension, there wouldn't be anything left for them to see. Sure, it might be in medical records, but he doubted his parents checked it unless something was unpaid. Speaking of which, he really owed Hinata some cash. Kageyama didn't know how Hinata had gotten the $150, but he really saved him from so many problems. At least, Kageyama thought he did. He kept in mind how the volleyball popped, and the next time he tried it Kageyama would make sure to do it properly. He bit on his lip as he thought about the experience. Sure, it did hurt a lot near the end, but everything before was even better than he imagined.

Kageyama walked into the gym, hoping that he could try and hide the fact that he wanted to grab one of those volleyballs the second he saw them. He saw Daichi and Sugawara setting up the court, and he waved to them. He thought he'd be greeted nicely. After all, he did spend a week of not being able to practice, and he was even in the hospital for a day. Yet all he got was a rather awkward wave from Suga, and a...worried glance from Daichi. Kageyama simply shrugged it off and went to the locker room to change into his uniform.

"I see the king is back from the hospital." Kageyama turned, only to see Tsukishima behind him with a smirk, and Yamaguchi next to him. He decided to ignore it and moved over, setting his bag down. "It's a shame you couldn't practice volleyball this past week, and you couldn't at home either." Tsukishima dismissed the one-sided conversation with a hand motion and walked over to change. Kageyama hurried up and decided not to stay around near him. Just as he opened the door to leave, a certain thought occurred to him.

"What do you mean I couldn't at home either?" A flash of panic arose through Kageyama as he knows very well he couldn't fully trust a certain orange haired boy outside of volleyball.

"Oh. Well I heard there was an 'incident' with the new volleyball you bought," He replied with an evil smirk. Kageyama could easily tell that Tsukishima very much knew what happened, and was about to use it to his advantage. Yamaguchi's voice piped up.

"Volleyball? Don't you mean his volleybae?" Tsukishima tried to stifle his laugh, and Kageyama just stood there pissed off.

"S-shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima barely regained his composure, and was definitely still laughing on the inside.

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi didn't look sorry at all, but Kageyama just wanted to get to the point.

"Why did Hinata tell you? You're the last person I'd want to know." _Other than my parents_ , Kageyama continued in his head. Tsukishima looked a bit surprised at this, yet Kageyama could tell it was on purpose.

"Oh? Hinata didn't tell you? Where he got the extra money, that is. I was a very generous person that day, yet I'd like the money back as soon as you can. I wanted to use it on another pair of headphones." His eyes widened. Hinata didn't even tell him. Just as Tsukishima finished his sentence he heard a familiar humming coming from the door. Hinata came in, humming happily. Upon seeing Tsukishima talking to Kageyama, his shoulders stiffened a bit.

"Hey Kageyama, I- uh, there's something I have to tell you, by the way." Kageyama glared at him, and Hinata's smile started to waver.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me where you got the money?" Kageyama fully turned to him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decided to leave as it no longer mattered to them, and Hinata died inside knowing that he was now alone with Kageyama, who was currently really pissed.

"Kageyama I can explain! So I told you I would pay, but I didn't actually have enough, but you looked really worried, and I never want to see you with that expression ever again! It was worse than you smiling an-" Kageyama shot him another glare at the last part, and Hinata instinctively stepped back. "Well I heard Tsukishima talking about getting really expensive headphones so I had to ask because if my mom found out I went over she'd definitely tell yours and that's what you didn't want, right?" Kageyama sighed. His parents finding out was the last thing he wanted. Hearing snide comments everyday was the second to last thing he wanted.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear anything about it from you again."

"Deal!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "You can slap me if I make a comment about it or something because I promise I won't!" Hinata let out a nervous laugh. Kageyama started to walk out of the room.

"Hurry up, it's been a week so you're going to have to spike extra tosses today."

When he left the room, Tsukishima decided to make as many comments as he could.

"Don't get turned on by the ball today, Kageyama," he whispered.

"It was one time." Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that you got caught."

"Still one time." Kageyama was now talking through clenched teeth. Hinata came up behind Kageyama.

"That's not what your internet history says. Or your computer background. Or your phone background. Or those disturbing games you pla-" Kageyama was one word away from punching Hinata, and it showed in his glare. Tsukishima just smirked and walked away, and Kageyama didn't have time to lecture Hinata since practice was starting.

Practice was okay. As okay as it could be when everyone seemed distanced from him. As okay as it could be when the thing that turned Kageyama on the most was there the entire time. Usually he could suppress his urges, but after the night when he actually tried something, he wanted to feel the leather against him again. He ignored the urge as much as possible and set to Hinata, who went up to spike it perfectly.

"One more!" he called out, hoping that no one would notice how much his concentration had been wavering. Kageyama wasn't paying attention to the time. He was paying more attention to the volleyballs. How they felt against his hands, gracefully bouncing off into the air, and the sound they made when spiked on the court, only to get softer and softer with each smaller bounce.

"Kageyama, that was the last one. I know you're eager to practice and all, but we can't get an extension on the gym today." Tanaka was over by the bench, taking a sip of water. Kageyama glanced one last time at the volleyball before he looked away. Hinata came up behind him.

"We're on cleaning duty today." Hinata stretched up and yawned. Kageyama simply nodded and went to the locker room to change.

Once he finished changing, he went to go take down the net. Hinata tried to help him, but he couldn't reach the hook for the net, so he just gathered up the volleyballs and put them in the bin. He did help Kageyama fold the net, except he also got tangled in it.

"How did you manage to get this tangled up!?" Kageyama looked at Hinata, who had his whole right arm engulfed by the net, and his left ankle trapped by it.

"I don't know!" Hinata whined while trying to get his arm free, only to trip and fall, bringing the net and Kageyama down with him. "Owww..."

"Hinata you've done enough. You fix this, I'm getting a broom." Kageyama was holding onto his forehead after falling face first into the ground. He got up to go to the storage closet as Hinata struggled with the net.

He was distracted the second he grabbed the broom, seeing the volleyballs all cooped up in a basket. He wanted to grab one out of there and fuck it. He'd feel the leather of it against his skin, and maybe it was a bit used, but the thought of it made him not notice that Hinata walked in the storage closet.

"You just really like looking at balls all day don't you." Hinata's comment made Kageyama jump, before he realized he was not alone and pushed his previous thoughts away.

"That makes me sound really gay."

Hinata piped out of curiosity, "Well you've never been interested in girls, are you?" Kageyama scoffed in response.

"Of course not you dumbass. I'm volleyballsexual."

"Volleyballse-" Hinata burst out laughing, ignoring that fact that Kageyama's expression made him look like he was seriously going to hit Hinata over the head with the broom he was holding. Hinata took a deep breath to stop his laughing. "Would you please explain to me what you find so sexy about volleyballs?" He motioned to the basket, which just looked like a normal basket of volleyballs to him. When he looked back to Kageyama, he noticed how surprised Kageyama was. There was also a mischievous glint in those eyes.

"You should be explaining what you don't find sexy." He put down the broom and grabbed a volleyball out of the bin. "It's perfect, no edges. The feeling of it is amazing. It's rough, but not too rough. It feels great against skin." He spun the ball against his fingers, focusing in on how it moved before looking back at Hinata. "You like it, right? After spiking you always tend to look at your hand." Hinata took a step back, a bit disturbed at how Kageyama was so happy talking about this inanimate object, almost idolizing it.

"Uh... It's a bit different than you think. I look at my hand because the feeling of spiking is nice, but it's not that kind of nice." Kageyama looked straight at him with a certain intensity that Hinata just couldn't figure out.

"Have you ever tried it? It's a really great experience. Just the texture of it f-" Hinata interrupted him, making Xs with his hands.

"No no no no no stop! Bakayama! Oh my god." Hinata stopped as he noticed a bulge in Kageyama's pants. "Oh my god, you have a boner! You can clean up I'm-I'm going!" He ran out of the room before Kageyama could notice the red spreading across his face, and threw the keys to the gym in front of him. Kageyama stood there unmoving. His bad thoughts came back the second Hinata left. He was alone in a room in a locked gym surrounded by volleyballs and cleaning supplies. That was the best invitation he could get.

_You're in school_ , he had to remind himself. But it was too late for that. He knew that everyone was already gone. The boys volleyball practice was the last scheduled thing in the school day, and he knew that there would be barely anyone in the school left. He was well aware of the heat rising in between his legs, and he wanted so badly to succumb to the craving, to feel the volleyball up against his skin. He wanted it so badly, and he'd already embarrassed himself getting a hard-on in front of Hinata, so it couldn't get much worse. He looked down at his hands, realizing how much he loved volleyball. There was no way anything else could make him feel like way. He brought the ball down to his crotch, rubbing against it through his jeans. It was wrong to do this in school, and he's already broken so many rules, personal and not. He pushed it further against the fabric, starting to get frustrated by the bounds of the clothes.

He unhooked his jeans with one hand, pushing them down quick enough to tear them. This time he wouldn't mess up. This time he'd get it right. After all, everyone deserves a second chance. He slipped his boxers down to his knees, not wasting time fully taking them off. His fingers were starting to twitch, and as the leather came in contact with his dick he let out a gasp. It was even better than before, maybe a bit rushed, but the feeling of the tip tracing against the ball was breathtaking. Kageyama fell to his knees knowing that he couldn't handle this standing. He rubbed against it, and this time he used his hand to help press on it. It still wasn't enough; he wanted more. Kageyama quickly got up and looked through the drawers as an idea popped in his mind. He fiddled through everything as quickly as he could before grabbing out a bottle that was hidden there for reasons he'd rather not ask anyone about. He squirted out a bit of lube onto his hand and threw threw the bottle back, turning to see the volleyball, and the broom next to it. Before he even thought about everything that could go wrong, he grabbed the handle and coated it.

  
ーーーーー

  
Hinata was pacing outside the gym, disturbed and even disgusted at how Kageyama got turned on over a volleyball. It's something he saw every single day, and Hinata definitely didn't want it sexualized. He's never seen an expression like that on Kageyama. He looked intent trying to convince Hinata, and Hinata didn't even want to consider it. It was one thing when he snooped around Kageyama's computer only to see very unnerving suggestions the second he typed in "v", or when he found an awful lot of weird games, or the backgrounds that he'd always thought was just Kageyama being obsessed with playing volleyball. It was another thing being called to the hospital to find out he had to pay because Kageyama tried to have sex with a volleyball, which he didn't even know was possible. Now to top it off, when he tried to ask him why, he almost got dragged into trying it by Kageyama who looked so eager, even desperate for it.

"Agh." Hinata put his hand up to his face, sighing. He still shouldn't have just left him there and yelled at him. Actually, rethinking it, he really shouldn't have left him there. He left Kageyama Tobio alone in a storage closet with volleyballs while barely anyone else was still in the school building... Fuck. Hinata wasn't sure if he even wanted to go check on him. He was the one who left him there, so he had to stop him before he hurt himself again.

He opened the door to the gym and walked in, noticing that nothing had been swept, which meant that he was still in the storage closet.

"Oh no," Hinata whispered to himself, knowing that he was definitely still in there. He sighed and walked over to the storage closet, opening the door by a crack.

"Kage-" Hinata stopped as soon as he looked inside and plopped his hand over his mouth as he looked in front of him. Kageyama was sprawled out with a volleyball against a place Hinata would rather not think about, and a broom handle in a place Hinata would really rather not think about. He didn't want to think about how hot Kageyama looked when he had his head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and letting out a deep moan every few seconds. He definitely didn't want to think about it. But he did. He thought about the way Kageyama's chest moved up and down with his heavy breathing, quick but relaxed, and noticed the tint of red showing on his cheeks.

Hinata snapped back to reality and closed the door, thankful that he wasn't noticed. He might have managed to avoid that awkward situation, but it wouldn't be much worse than now. He slumped down against the wall next to the door, with what he just witnessed ingrained into his head. The mental image refused to go away, and he couldn't help but be aware of the fact that he just got a boner after watching his best friend try to fuck a volleyball and a broom. The muffled moans he could hear through the wall didn't help either. His instinct was to leave and bike home, but he probably needs to stop Kageyama before he hurt himself. Hinata silently groaned into his palm, not knowing what he could do now, and on top of it all he was really turned on.

ーーーーー

Kageyama could have sworn he heard Hinata call his name, but it didn't matter while he was like this. He was rolling his hips over the volleyball while feeling the wooden handle move around. It barely missed his prostate, and it drove Kageyama insane. He needed more, and he was already reaching his limit. He heard cracking noises, which he assumed was probably the door, but continued, now touching the tip of his cock to the volleyball. Kageyama let out a long moan and he bucked his hips back, sliding the handle in more, hitting a spot that was felt throughout his body. Kageyama moved his hands over the volleyball and stretched them to the tip of his dick, pushing around the tip. His breathing was labored as he was simulated by both the volleyball and broom. Kageyama threw his head back as he came on the volleyball. Yet as he jerked back, a snap was heard.

The broom handle snapped diagonally, and when Kageyama moved forward he was struck with a mix of pain and ecstasy. He tensed up at the pain which only made it hurt more as the rest of the handle inched further into his ass. Kageyama reached back to grab it, but every time he moved it hit against the spot again, and he was already sapped of his energy. He grabbed ahold and tried to pull it, but he didn't put enough lube, and it hurt as it moved out just a little bit. Kageyama started to become more panicked as he realized exactly where he was. He couldn't be found like this tomorrow, and he couldn't handle this until tomorrow. Kageyama only had one option left. Hinata. He hoped Hinata didn't leave.

"Hina," he tried to shout out, but he couldn't even finish the name, much less raise his voice. He was out of breath, but he had to keep trying.

"Hinata."

ーーーーー

Hinata looked up from his spot against the wall. He could have sworn he heard his name. Was it Kageyama? Did Kageyama see him? Hinata started to panic at the thought of being talked to about how sexy volleyballs apparently were, and he could imagine Kageyama telling him "If you liked what you saw, how about you try it?" No way. Hinata wouldn't. He got up and was about to walk away when he heard his name again.

Leaning towards the door, he listened in. Was Kageyama moaning his name? Hinata's eyes widened, and he knew this was the last straw. He swallowed back all his embarrassment and opened the door, ready to shout at Kageyama.

"Bakayama! Why are y-" he was cut short the second he realized that he was mistaken. Kageyama was on the floor gritting his teeth, and Hinata saw that the broom handle broke off.

"Hinata, I need you to call an ambulance," Kageyama said softly.

"I can't believe this, why would you try and put a broom up a place it shouldn't go," Hinata mumbled as he grabbed out his phone.

 

That was how Kageyama Tobio ended up in the hospital for the second time.

 

After the hospital staff managed to get the broom handle unstuck from Kageyama's ass and remove the splinters, he was bandaged and sent to room 123. Hinata was there the whole time. He explained to the ambulance workers that he'd clean up the mess in the school, although instead he called and begged Sugawara to do it while he waited in the hospital. Suga did agree, and Hinata hopes that the school didn't find out about it. If the principal found out Kageyama could definitely be expelled, and that would make the situation worse.

When Kageyama was taken back to the room, neither of them spoke a word. Both of them had a lot to say, but they didn't know where to start.

"Hinata," Kageyama started, but Hinata interrupted him before he could finish.

"I let them contact your parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments they're really great at making me burst out loud laughing in random places and having people give me weird looks.  
> Why do I like picking on Kageyama so much? I'll never know. But I do know that there's going to be another chapter because I have no self control at all.  
> Life lesson of this chapter: Don't shove a broom up your ass. Kageyama couldn't "handle" it hahahah-oh god someone stop me.


	3. Volleyballsexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule and free time went to hell and here's chapter three of my ticket to join it.  
> Oh man there's some (read: lots of) drama in this chapter because apparently I can’t write something without adding angst, and I don't know when this became Hinata's POV but whatever~

“I let them contact your parents.” Hinata was leaning against the window. He glanced over at the cars parked outside, trying to avoid Kageyama’s gaze.

"How much did they tell them?" It came out more of a demand then a question, and Hinata didn't respond, staying quiet. "Hinata, what did they tell my parents?"

"Everything. They didn't bring up the fact that you did it in school, but they told your mom about the last time too," Hinata spoke in a soft, scared tone.

"Hinata, why didn't you try and stop them? Do you understand how fucked I am now!?" Kageyama shouted, and he wished he could get up to attack Hinata without feeling a burst of pain in his butt. Hinata took a deep breath, a bit annoyed.

"Kageyama, the first time you did it was enough, wasn't it? You're the one that decided to try again after messing up the first time, and now you're even in more trouble. And don't get me started on if the school finds out. I'm trying to stop them from finding out because I'll be in trouble too, as if I won't get in enough trouble for paying the first time. You can deal with your mother, who didn't sound happy, and didn't sound worried either." Hinata walked out of the room, ignoring the surprised shout from Kageyama. He didn't dare look back, and Kageyama was there alone, clenching his fists at the fact his parents would be home by the next day. What he didn't realize was that they were in the plane by the time practice started.

 

ーーーーー

 

Hinata biked to the school as fast as he could, ignoring a few stop signs on the way, much to the annoyance of drivers. He knew he could trust Sugawara, but he wouldn't feel safe until he saw that everything was taken care of. And he had to help; it was partly his fault in the first place.  
He made it there in less than an hour, exhausted by the time he opened the door.

"Suga I'm here!" He yelled, before stopping to catch his breath. Suga came out of the storage closet, looking a bit worried.

"Hinata, I don't think I've ever seen you so out of breath. How fast did you bike here?" He walked over to Hinata.

"I made it here... in about fifty minutes?" Suga stared at him in shock.

"It's a 20 minute drive and you managed to make it here in 50 minutes biking?"

"It's important I can't waste time! It's my fault for leaving Kageyama alone even though I'd do it again, but I really thought he had some self control. I'm sorry for making you help clean up, and I'll buy the school a new broom so they don't find out about this because they can't Suga, they really can't find out!" Hinata seemed to be bursting with energy again, and Sugawara sighed.

"Hinata, I won't let the school find out, and Daichi cannot and will not hear a word about this, okay? However, we still need to talk about it." He shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I think everyone on the team knows about the time at home because of Tsukishima, but this is a lot worse. Why did you leave him anyways, did you get in another fight?" Hinata looked away, ignoring Suga's curious yet threatening glance.

"For disturbing reasons..." He pouted. Sugawara just raised his eyebrow in response.

"Hinata you can tell me anything," Sugawara reassured. Hinata groaned while remembering every detail of what happened.

"I made the mistake of asking him what he found sexy about a volleyball, and I swear he was trying to get me to try something. I've never seen him so desperate before. So I ran outside, and when I decided to come back I walked in on him, and it was weird and gross yet so hot an-" Hinata stopped, face pale as he realized what he said. "And by hot I mean it's because the AC wasn't on that's what I meant!" He was blushing by the time he finished the sentence, trying to distract Suga from his words. Suga wasn't expecting it either, yet he let out a small laugh.

"You can tell me anything, but there still are things you should keep to yourself." Hinata laughed too, mainly because he was nervous, and he felt the need to run to the nearest bathroom.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"No it's fine. I got it all cleaned up. We just need to replace the broom. And what about Kageyama, is he okay?"

"Yeah, but I got annoyed at him and left." Suga gave him a worried glance.

"You... left? His parents are there, right?" Hinata was confused by the look Sugawara was giving him.

"No they're on vacation- er, were on vacation- they just found out about this. Kageyama was yelling at me because I let the doctors contact his parents, and so I got annoyed and left."

"You never thought that maybe he was scared of his parents?" Suga gave him a surprised look, and Hinata shrugged.

"He'll be fine. They'll probably just lecture him on how wrong it was then take him home."

"So his parents are fine with cutting their vacation short to pay hospital bills because their son did things no one would have imagined, twice, to find that someone already paid the first time, and that he did it in school."

"Oh." Hinata realized his mistake.

"I would go back there and try to help him." Sugawara gave Hinata a pat on the shoulder, motioning for him to go. Hinata nodded.

"Thanks Suga. I guess I better hurry back." Hinata waved as he ran back outside. It would take him over an hour to get all the way there now that he spent a lot of his energy biking here. Kageyama's parents weren't going to show up that quickly, so it was fine to ride slower.

 

ーーーーー

 

Kageyama sat in the hospital room with his hands up to his face, almost pulling out his hair while thinking about everything. A nurse came in to bring some food and inch the TV remote closer to him, not daring to speak to him after seeing that state he was in. She checked to make sure everything was okay and in order. Kageyama gave her a quiet "thank you" without knowing or caring whether she heard it or not.

He was terrified. His parents were going to show up anytime in the next day, and he would be in so much trouble. Kageyama tried so hard to never make them upset. His father was usually away working, and his mother never took time for him unless he did something great. He didn't know what their reaction would be, but it definitely wouldn't be good. There wasn't anyone who understood. He thought maybe Hinata would try, but he realized now; that wasn't true.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked. Kageyama turned his head a bit, and glared at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I need to be alone," he spoke. The nurse quickly walked out of the room a bit startled, and it made Kageyama feel even worse knowing he was rude again. He clenched his hands, tangling them in his hair. He could feel the roots hurt at being pulled, but he didn't care. Kageyama made what was probably the worst mistake of his life. His friend is disgusted with him, probably along with the rest of the team, his parents would be there anytime soon to yell and lecture him, there's a pain in his butt that spikes up every time he moves, he was alone dealing with this, and he would do it all again in a heartbeat. He would ruin everything to fuck a volleyball and he knew it.

"Tobio." Kageyama jerked up at the sound of his first name. The voice came from his mother who was at the door. He stared at her wide-eyed. He thought she wasn't supposed to be back for at least half a day.

"Mom," he said in response, not knowing what to tell her. She shook her head.

"Tobio I cannot believe this," she started, giving Kageyama a surprised expression when he interrupted her.

"Mom, I swear I can explain this." Kageyama managed to say, unmoving except for his heart pumping enough adrenaline for him to run as far away as he could. She glared straight at him, observing the little cracks in the mask he used to hide his emotions.

"Explain what Tobio? The fact you ruined that new volleyball I got you by using it as a 'toy'? Or that when it wasn't enough the first time after begging doctors to illegally keep information from your guardian, you had to do it again with a broom? You better have a good explanation of why you are in the hospital right now." Her lip curled back in disgust. She walked from the door to in front of his hospital bed, crossing her arms. She was digging her nails into her sides out of anger, worrying Kageyama by the fact it was directed towards him.

"It's not something I can control!" Kageyama was fed up. He'd already messed up so many things another one or two barely made a difference.

"Not something you can control? I think you can control the urge to shove a broom up your tush. You listen to me, Tobio. This will not happen again. Maybe you wanted it in there because you're gay or something-"

"I'm not gay! I'm volleyballsexual! And no one understands that! Not you, not the team, not the doctors, not anyone online! There's no representation!" Mrs. Kageyama raised her eyebrows. Instead of yelling at him, she laughed. Her laugh echoed through the room, grating Kageyama's insides. He looked away, knowing no one will take him seriously. It was a terrible feeling. The fact that everyone would ignore him, and this laugh was proof that not even the one who's supposed to be closest to him cared at all to listen. Kageyama choked back tears. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"I can't believe you said that seriously. You're attracted to volleyballs? What does that mean? If this is your way of attraction, we need to have a long talk. And it's way overdue." She went back to glaring at him as if he was supposed to go back in time and undo everything.

"But mom-"

"No buts. I didn't know what to do when I got the call. It's not everyday that I get a call from the hospital, especially not for something like this. And I know you love it very much," she paused. Kageyama's breath hitched as he knew what she was going to say. She took a breath and continued, "but you are not playing volleyball anymore. I won't allow it." Something in Kageyama cracked. It wasn't him blowing up in anger. He was hopeless. Just as he was opening his mouth, another voice could be heard.

"NO, WAIT!" Hinata screamed from the door, giving away the fact he'd been standing there. Kageyama's mother turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" She glanced over at Hinata, not knowing who he was. Hinata immediately regretted butting in. Kageyama's mother was scary, and he could tell Kageyama got his looks from her. She was noticeably taller than him and, while she had long, pretty black hair, she was intimidating.

"You can't do that! You can ground him or something, but you can't stop him from playing volleyball! The team needs him!" Hinata was going to say more, but with Kageyama's mother looming over him, he decided against it.

"Listen sweetie, I understand that he's helpful to the team, and your volleyball team must be good, but I don't want him to be around volleyballs after this incident. I don't think you know what he's in here for." His mother talked to Hinata as if he didn't know anything about this, but really his mother was the oblivious one. Hinata wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her, and remembering everything just made him look away uncomfortably, blushing at the ears. He glanced at Kageyama, motioning for him to tell her, which he did.

"Hinata called the ambulance this time. He's also the only one who knows about last time. Or well, he was." On the last word, Kageyama grit his teeth, knowing that even though the team knew, he couldn't be around them as much. His mother looked a bit surprised at this, but after all the stuff she heard about on the phone with the doctor, nothing made much of a difference.

"You're Hinata? The one who paid the first time?"

"Yeah." Hinata's confirmation only put Kageyama's mother in a worse mood, and she turned towards Kageyama.

"I can't believe you'd have a friend pay for this. This was your fault Tobio, and you're going to pay for it. I don't care how much your teammates 'need you' or that all you ever talk about is volleyball. You won't be going anymore. No practices, no games, and no tournaments. I don't care if you can make it to the Olympics." Kageyama clenched his fists with enough force to leave crescent marks in his palm.

"I'm going to the practices," he was looking down, talking through gritted teeth. "I walk to and from the school anyways, and all you have to do is sign a few papers for me to play. I'm not giving up volleyball." He looked up at her straight in the eye. This was the one thing he wouldn't give up. Volleyball was everything to him, and he wouldn't stop playing it. She glared back at Kageyama and walked closer to him. Both of the boys froze in shock as she lifted her hand up and struck Kageyama on the cheek as hard as she could.

"You're not playing and that's final." She turned away and walked out of the room past Hinata, who instinctively jumped back as she got close to him. He looked over at Kageyama, who was gripping the side of his face and turning away.

"Kageyama-"

"Leave me alone, Hinata." Kageyama didn't want to be alone, but he'd prefer that over not having someone to understand. Hinata tried to help, and he did care, but Kageyama knew that he wouldn't ever look at him the same way. "I'm used to it anyways," he quietly added. But Hinata could see the tears streaming down his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Kageyama, it will be okay. We'll figure this out." Hinata was trying to work out how he could fix this.

"No we can't Hinata! My mom's never done that before. She even... She even used her nails." Kageyama took his hand off his face, and Hinata could see the slight smear of blood. "It won't be okay. I can't go to volleyball practice anymore, I won't be able to play, or to set. I've spent my whole life practicing and now I messed it up." Kageyama shoved his hands back up to his face, ignoring the pain spreading in his right cheek. He couldn't fix this. He didn't know what to do, and he was going to be stuck in the hospital for another night until his ass healed. Hinata knew that the only chance Kageyama had was either sneaking out or changing his mother's mind.

"Kageyama, I'll be right back!" Hinata jumped up at the last chance he had to change anything, much to Kageyama's confusion. Hinata ran out of the room and looked around to see if he could find Kageyama's mother before she left. He sped through the hallway, only slowing to a speed walk after being yelled at by a nurse. Just as he was about to pass another hallway, he caught a glance of black hair that seemed familiar.

"Mrs. Kageyama!" Hinata ran straight towards her as she turned around, stopping right in front of her. She looked down at him, obviously annoyed that he stopped her, before sighing and loosening up. Hinata took a deep breath, only for her to talk first.

"I know what this is about. What's your first name?" She started to unzip her purse and fiddle around for something.

"Um...Shouyou?" Hinata was confused until she pulled out a checkbook and a pen.

"You don't seem so sure," she replied as she started scribbling down on the paper. She tore out a check and handed it to him. "Here's a check for when you paid, sign the bottom and give it to your mother or something." Hinata took it and stared at it as Mrs. Kageyama turned around again. Hinata noticed she gave him a check for $999 instead of $666, and he will definitely buy some new things this weekend. He stopped thinking about how he really needed new kneepads when he remembered the reason he came over.

"Wait wait wait! That's not why I came over here." She turned again, tapping her foot impatiently. "I came here because you have to let Kageyama continue volleyball! We've worked so hard, and it's very important he continues playing, please let him play!" Hinata gave her the saddest look he could manage, hoping to get her to change her mind, yet she simply scoffed.

"Maybe I would have if it was once. But unless Tobio proves he can control himself, he might as well never step into a gym again."

"How is he supposed to prove it if you keep him away from it?"

"That's up to him, not you." Kageyama's mother turned again, walking away as if she would ignore anything Hinata tried saying anyways.

Hinata groaned as he walked back to the room where Kageyama was. He went through the door and leaned on the thick windowsill, glancing over to Kageyama, who would have looked as if he was never crying if the expression he wore wasn't so devastated. Kageyama looked up at him, his eyes empty. Hinata hoisted himself onto the windowsill, the tips of his feet barely touching the ground.

“You still have a chance to play volleyball. Your mom said something about proving you can control yourself.” He pouted, knowing he couldn't do anything to help. He needed Kageyama for their fast quick, and seeing him sad all the time would only make Hinata feel worse.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” They both sat there in silence for a few seconds.

“...I’m not really sure,” Hinata softly replied. He wasn’t sure how he could help. Everything was up to Kageyama, who better be aware of it. He couldn't help but start thinking if there were any ways he could help get Kageyama to play volleyball. Maybe he could help Kageyama sneak in. His mom's barely home anyways, although even if he could sneak into practice, any of the games would be more complicated...

"Hinata." Hinata looked up at the sound of his name. "You need to go home, it's getting late. And you need your energy," _F_ _or practice tomorrow morning_. Kageyama couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, it took all his will to stop thinking about volleyball. Hinata nodded and made sure the check was secure in his pockets; he couldn't lose that much money. Yet with his giant man pockets he had room for anything. He started to walk out of the room.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Hinata gave Kageyama a pitiful wave and pretended he didn't hear Kageyama whisper "Please don't," under his breath.

 

ーーーーー

 

Morning practice the next day would have seemed normal to anyone watching. Yet Suga's worry for Kageyama was endless, Hinata knew everything but couldn't say anything, and Tsukishima didn't have anyone to make rude comments to. Everyone knew how much volleyball meant to Kageyama. They always saw him practicing, and it was a rare occasion to have a long conversation with him that didn't have volleyball come up. Without the huge volleyball dork that just wanted to play every chance he got, practice felt emptier. It didn't help that Hinata and Suga, who were usually the most enthusiastic, were the most troubled. Hinata's worry came from knowing the whole story of what happened, and Suga was worried over how he doesn't know the whole story and knowing how it affected Hinata. No one else knew about what happened, and Hinata was giving off too much of a 'leave me alone' aura for anyone to ask him. However, everyone had to keep going as usual through practice. Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda got everyone together near the end of the session.

"Takeda made a few calls earlier, and he got the Aoba Jousai coach to agree to a practice match next month. It's not for a while, but it's all we could get," Ukai announced. Daichi, next to him, faced towards Hinata.

"Hinata, do you know what happened to Kageyama? He usually doesn't miss out on practice."

“He’s a bit sick so he won’t be coming to practice until he’s better.” He twiddled his thumbs, realizing how unnerving it was trying to lie to Daichi. But he didn't want to tell anyone about Kageyama's forced absence from volleyball, not even Sugawara. He hoped Suga wouldn't bring it up. There's no way he could resist Suga's motherly reasoning and persistency. Luckily, Ukai continued talking about the practice match. Unluckily, once Ukai finished, practice was over, and Hinata could tell Suga was about to go over and talk to him. He tried to walk faster towards the locker rooms, until he realized that he'd still be confronted there, which would be more suspicious. He didn't want to think about it, hoping that if he got it out of his thoughts, it would be okay, and Kageyama would show up to practice when he was out of the hospital.

"Hinata." Hinata turned, knowing that the world wouldn't let him pretend it was okay.

"Yeah?"

"What time do you think Kageyama will be back from... you know." Sugawara whispered to him, aware of the fact that their teammates were near.

"He uh... He'll be out next week I think."

"Oh! So he'll be able to play in the Aoba Jousai practice match, that's good." Suga almost lightened up, glad that he'd be back, until he saw Hinata glancing away nervously.

"He won't be playing for a while. He got grounded," he responded in the most broad way he could.

"Oh no, but volleyball is so important to him... How did he take it?" Suga gave him a worried glance, and Hinata attempted to calm him down.

"I plan on cheering him up with a gift."

ーーーーー

Kageyama had nothing to do the whole time he was in the hospital. By now, all that was left was for the scars to heal, and while going to the bathroom was a struggle, he really didn’t think he needed to stay for much longer. Or well, he didn’t until he remembered that the only place he could rest at was his house, and the cold, sterile air of the hospital room was better than his home when it meant he didn’t have to see his mother as much. It pained him to think that. His mother was always working alongside his dad, and she isn’t usually mean, but that never meant she was nice. He was used to being alone most of the time, and he’d given up trying to get his parent’s attention, but it still hurt.

He flipped through channels, past the few volleyball ones that were available. He stopped on the soccer channel, hovering his finger over the button. Kageyama wanted to see it, but he knew that watching it would only hurt more. He looked at the colored buttons on the remote, knowing it was only one channel away, and pressed it before he could stop himself.

“And the Small Giant just scored! Making the game 4-20!” The voice of the announcers gradually faded from Kageyama’s ears as he watched the game intently. His fingers twitched every time the ball was set, watching the ball float up where it connected with the spiker’s hand.

The sound of the ball hitting the clean, freshly waxed court felt like music. While Kageyama was disappointed the microphone didn’t pick up the sound of each footstep or the slight whoosh sound the ball makes when it hits the net, he could still hear the contact with each toss. The video was hard to see from the small TV hoisted up on the wall. He wanted to be there. It was a professional game, and he would have been benched at his age and skill level, but getting close enough to see and hear everything was like a dream.

It was a dream though. Kageyama couldn’t play volleyball anymore, and he didn’t want to think about what would have happened if his mom caught him sneaking to practice. He wondered if Hinata had told the team about it yet. He could imagine him and his team on that court, winning 4-20. He would have been in the middle of the court, listening for someone to call for a spike. He would have aimed it perfectly, and now someone would be there for him. Kageyama set down the remote, watching the game continue with a sour feeling growing in his chest. He blinked slowly, exhausted when he shouldn’t be, resting his head against the flat pillow.

Kageyama stood in front of the volleyball court, watching his teammates play. It was set up like usual, except there was a spot missing. It was his spot, the place he’d always set, yet here he was, off the court as an observer. The ball was spiked at Daichi, who gave a perfect receive straight to the empty spot on the court. The spot where Kageyama should have been. “Chance ball!” His voice echoed through the gym, and the ball slowly made its way down before hitting against the floor. Kageyama couldn’t do anything about it. Each step he tried to take didn’t go anywhere, and his voice had gotten caught in his throat. The more he looked at it, the more it slowly deflated, before crumbling into itself. He felt his legs give out under him, falling to his knees. The volleyball court itself was starting to crumble, slowly chipping off with each second.

“We’re better off without him.” Kageyama craned his neck back in surprise, seeing Sugawara. But that couldn’t have been him; he’d never say that.

“It’s for the best, that was disgusting.” An orange haired boy turned away from him. Kageyama refused to believe it was Hinata. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t them.

“Seems the king lost his crown by fucking it.” Kageyama cupped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the piercing voices, ignoring the overwhelming despair consuming him.

“Kageyama." He flinched at his name, but he tried so hard to ignore it.

"Kageyama!" Kageyama jerked up, almost head-butting Hinata, who nearly screamed.

"Hinata?" Kageyama felt the dull pain in his ass from moving too quickly, and it took a moment to register that Hinata was in front of him.

“I thought you looked scary in your sleep but not as scary when awake!” Hinata started, worried that he would have been head-butted.

“Oh I-I was having a dream.” Kageyama rubbed his eyes, making sure he was awake.

“A dream? You looked way too distraught for a dream.” Hinata felt a chill go down his spine at the expression Kageyama made in his sleep. He looked worse than he did after seeing his mom, and every few seconds he’d twitch in annoyance. Hinata was going to let him sleep longer, but he decided against it. Kageyama was about to respond, yet Hinata spoke first. “Anyways, I got you something.” He fumbled through his backpack before revealing a small paper bag.

“What is it?” Hinata glanced away, ignoring Kageyama’s question for a second. He set the bag in front of him, trying to avoid touching it as much as he could.

“You can just open it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go back and edit every chapter but tbh I'm kinda scared to I don't remember what I wrote in the middle of the night.  
> Kageyama might not have fucked anything this chapter, but he's definitely fucked.  
> Also I'm adding in a few new ships in the future chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... Although I'm busy lately so the next chapters might take longer ( ͡°︵ʖ ͡°)  
> Also^2 comments are very motivating like you could write a made up word or a crappy pun or something and I'll be happy.


	4. SPOOPY CREPPY VOLLEYCANDLE (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween special for a friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted me to do a kageyama X candle chapter (it's an inside joke) so hERES AN EARLY SPOOPY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WITH SOME WAXPLAY  
> And it doesn't relate to the original story, it's just a little extra ;)
> 
> BOY X WAX, DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ

“Kageyama, wake up! Wake up, this is important!” He was shaken awake by Hinata, who was being way too loud for the middle of the night.

“What do you want, Hinata?” Kageyama glared at him, just wanting to go back to sleep.

“I can’t believe you forgot! Halloween is tomorrow! You said we’d make jack-o-lanterns, and here you are sleeping.” Hinata crossed his arms, pouting and sitting on Kageyama until he woke up.

“You dumbass, Japan doesn’t even celebrate Halloween.” Kageyama sat up, pushing Hinata off him before rubbing his eyes. “The only reason I agreed to jack-o-lanterns is because you wouldn’t stop bothering me about it.”

“C’mon Kageyama you have to, you already agreed!” Kageyama sighed and glanced over at the clock. He noticed the time and really wanted to punch Hinata.

“It’s 3 am and you wake me up to make jack-o-lanterns. Why can’t we just do it in the morning?”

“But my mom wants me home at 10. There’s no way we’d have time,” Hinata whined, urging Kageyama to get out of bed.

“Fine, let’s go. Just don’t wake up my parents.” Kageyama got up and grabbed Hinata by the arm, walking stiffly outside his room.

“I already set out all the supplies we need, though I dropped one of the knives on the kitchen floor so we need to hide the mark too. But other than that, everything’s in the garage where no one would hear us.” Hinata whispered, trying to stay silent as the tip-toed through the house. Kageyama opened the garage door and closed it behind them.

“You searched my house for supplies, but you dropped a knife, which made a mark? That we have to clean!?” Kageyama grit his teeth; it was way too early for him to deal with this shit.

“It was an accident!” Hinata tried to defend himself, but Kageyama ignored the remark and flipped on the lights, knowing that he better get something in return for this. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that Hinata set up a whole picnic of supplies, and Kageyama didn’t know where he found the all the glitter bottles that were spread around. Kageyama didn’t know where he found at least half of this stuff.

“How much searching did you do?”

“Enough to be creeped out by that one magazine you have.” Kageyama whipped around and Hinata’s words.

“What. What magazine?”

“That volleyball monthly one. You cut out all the volleyballs! Where’d they go? And I’m a bit disturbed at how you cut up the cover, do you hate Oikawa enough to cut him in half with scissors?” Hinata shivered at the thought of Kageyama actually taking scissors to Oikawa in real life. Kageyama froze, glad that his collages of volleyballs were hidden under his bed, and Hinata couldn’t have found it without going through him.

“Pumpkins, let’s just decorate pumpkins.” He changed the subject as fast as he could, grabbing a knife and a pumpkin, starting to cut it.

“Kageyama you can’t just cut it, what design are you making anyways?” Hinata leaned up behind kageyama, trying to figure out what he was trying to make with just carving a circle. A circle. Hinata wasn't surprised. “You’re carving a volleyball pumpkin aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Get me a candle.” Kageyama continued carving, and Hinata sighed while turning around to find the candles. Candles? Oh shit he never found candles.

“Uhhh… Kageyama?” Hinata looked at Kageyama, seeming suspiciously innocent.

“What?”

“Can you go buy some candles?”

“Dumbass I can’t drive, and nothing’s going to be open this late. The only place open 24-hours that I live by is that one adult store around the block.”

“Then buy candles from there.”

“I don’t want to go to a place like that. You go.” Hinata knew this was the one time he could use his height to his advantage.

“Can’t. I’m too short so I look younger, and they’ll never let me in. But you could pass for 18.” Hinata smirked when he saw Kageyama’s glare, knowing he’d won.

 

Kageyama ended up entering an adult store full of toys that he would probably like to examine, but he had to act like he had been in a store like this before to avoid any suspicion. Or well, he thought he did until he saw the employee worker sitting by the counter, looking way too sleep-deprived to care. He would’ve looked like a customer if it wasn’t for the name tag stating “Muffin” and the store logo in the small corner of his shirt.

“Excuse me, where are the candles?” Kageyama attempted to act as professional as possible, which ended up with him looking uncomfortably stiff and more out of place than he already was.

“Waxplay’s in that corner.” The employee pointed to opposite side of the room, and Kageyama quickly made his way over.

Ignoring the sexual names and innuendos, he looked over each one. Most of them had fancy sexual designs even though it would just burn out, and it took a bit of searching for some plain candles. These ones were low temperature, and they looked like normal candles, which was advertised. After reading the lines of text about how normal they look, Kageyama stopped and thought about all the normal candles he's seen before that could’ve been used for something else. Grabbing a few different boxes, he made his way to the counter. He grabbed a lighter and a bottle of lube from the counter displays to add into the mix. The employee scanned everything up and put it into a bag, while Kageyama just stood there awkwardly.

“You’re a minor, aren’t you?” Kageyama stiffened at the employee's words, suddenly panicking inside. “Listen, if you couldn’t tell already, this store is for adults. Any minors that come in here usually get something that could turn out terribly. Considering you grabbed candles, I don’t think you understand how dangerous fire is.”

“I-It’s not for uh- for sex.”

“Really? Then please tell me, what it’s for?”

“Halloween. We don’t have candles for the pumpkins. Nowhere else within walking distance is open.”

“So you’re telling me that you’re buying candles from an adult store in the middle of the night because you’re making jack-o-lanterns for a holiday celebrated in countries halfway across the world?”

“Yes.” The employee stared at Kageyama with the most dull expression.

“Don’t make stupid choices. I don’t want to see you here again.” He gave Kageyama the bag and rolled his eyes, already regretting his choice. Kageyama on the other hand, ran out of there as quickly as he could. He looked inside the bag at everything he bought, thinking about how people could use candles in a sexual way.

Kageyama took a detour on his way back to the house, slipping into one of the deserted alleyways. There was no way someone would be there this late at night, and this was a chance for him to experiment. He trailed through the alley, attempting to silence the grocery bag he carried. Kageyama found a spot out of sight and away from any side doors to the businesses that were already closed. He leaned against the brick wall of the building and rummaged through the bag, ecstatic with his plan to ignore every word the employee just said.

"Here we go," Kageyama whispered to himself as he grabbed out the lighter he purchased along with the lube. Grabbing a few of the candles, he tossed the bag over to the side. _Low temperature… so less hurting_ , he thought.

He clicked the lighter, starting a small blue and white flame and passing it onto one of the candles. It was cold outside in the middle of the night, and Kageyama was getting a bit chilly. He clicked the lighter off before setting the candle down next to him and unzipping his jacket. The candle melted quicker than normal ones, just like he expected. Kageyama grabbed it, slowly bringing it over to him. He lifted up his shirt and tipped the candle, the wax dripping on his abdomen. The burning sensation was felt through his whole body, and the wax cooled quickly in the cold of the night. It spread through his skin, dripping down onto the elastic of his sweatpants, drowning Kageyama in ecstasy. He couldn’t stop himself before he let out a quick moan, silenced only at the last moment. He pulled down his pants and boxers with his free hand, only making it halfway down his thighs. He recklessly threw aside the still-burning candle, grabbing a new, longer one. This time he poured some of the lube onto his hands before coating the candlestick, rubbing his fingers against the silky wax.

Kageyama adjusted so he could reach his rim with ease, and his shoulders and head were pressed up against the brick wall. Using the excess lube from his fingers, he twirled a finger into his ass. He pushed in another finger, not wanting to wait any longer, before grabbing the lubed candle. He teased his entrance with the tip of the wick, already wet and slick from the lube he added. Impatient, he started to push the candle in, feeling it slide, the wax soft against his opening.

Kageyama used the wall and his hands to stabilize himself, letting go of the candle and slowly easing down onto it, his breath wavering more with each second. The wick rubbed his insides, making Kageyama twitch every time he moved. He picked up the burning candle again, dripping wax onto his bare stomach. He instinctively jerked at the contact, and in doing so he pushed down harder on the other candle, letting out a moan after it rubbed against his prostate. His hands, covered in lube and wax, moved to the tip of his cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. Kageyama's breath hitched as he felt his cold, slick hands rubbing around the side of his cock. His wrist brushed against the cooling wax, and he couldn’t help but rub it in more, the wax already losing heat on his skin. He needed more of it, already missing the feeling of it, desperate for more contact. He grabbed the candle, wax dripping down his hand as he lifted it. This time he aimed lower, letting the thick liquid drip slowly on his tip. Kageyama flinched the second it made contact. The wax on such a sensitive area made his whole body twitch, feeling like he was going to melt with the candle. He continued dripping wax, and the only thing stopping him from arching his back forward was the threatening flame, flickering with each heavy breath Kageyama took.

The wax slowly burnt, making him gasp in the cold air of the night. He put down the burning candle as the wax drizzled down his thighs, making it’s way down to his ass. Kageyama grabbed another long candlestick, no longer taking the time for preparation. He pushed it in through his entrance, shuddering as it moved around. He let his weight do the work and with every movement he could feel the candles twist around, tormenting each motion he made.

Kageyama moved his hand back to his cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb, the thick, warm wax making it even more intoxicating. He started to grind into his hand, needing more friction. Kageyama bit down on his free hand to silence his moans, which became less of a silencer as he kept going, feeling more and more dazed. With one last shudder, he came, and every muscle in his body instantly relaxed.

Kageyama went to remove the candlesticks, starting to tremble with the oversensitivity. The wax on his dick was starting to cool again, making him twitch every few seconds. He pulled up his pants, knowing there was no way he’d be able to clean up now. Putting the unused candles back in the bag along with the lighter and lube, he started to make the walk back to his house, resisting the urge to roll his hips each time he felt the wax.

 

“Kageyama, why’d it take so long?” Hinata asked the second he went inside the garage.

“I got the candles, didn’t I?” Kageyama threw him the bag, walking away after Hinata started to look through it.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“The bathroom. I’m taking a shower.” Kageyama picked up speed, knowing he had to clean off the wax before he could do anything else. Hinata just gave him a weird look before moving on and picking out candles. He dropped the bag the second he saw a bottle in with the candles. It was open and definitely covered in something Hinata didn’t want to see.

“KAGEYAMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up at the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nope it's my shame. It's flying away and disappearing into the distance.  
> NOTE: You probs can’t get away with grabbing shit from an adult store if you’re a minor. Law requires people to ID, don’t try it.  
> This is posted a bit before Halloween since I’m going to be at Youmacon Friday through Sunday (and ofc I’m not gunna be there for the one and only hq!! panel Thursday), so if anyone goes to that just keep in mind that I’m there but you don’t know who I am.


	5. A Hand of Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tsukki cosplayer at Youmacon’s hq!! photoshoot requested Kageyama x Hinata x Volleyball and I just stood there like “omFG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THESE NEXT PHOTOS WILL BE”  
> I have added pictures to my collection and I am happy and motivated for the volleyball-chan (yes I will definitely have Kageyama call it volleyball-chan later on)  
> But anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter (and you should definitely comment if you do)

Kageyama looked at the bag in front of him, which was oddly suspicious for a gift.

"You know you're supposed to wrap gifts, dumbass." To Kageyama's surprise, Hinata just looked away, and he could have sworn there was a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

"Just open it," Hinata mumbled. Kageyama dumped out the contents of the bag, and he stopped to stare at the items.

"Is this... A volleyball bracelet?" He picked it up, shaking it with his hand. "It's not even that flexible. How does this connect?" He studied it a bit more, tracing over each of the volleyball themed beads, until moving over to the button that came with it. Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Do you... Do you not know what that is?" Hinata didn't know how to continue. Of all the reactions, this isn't one he expected.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. It's a..." Kageyama stared at it, and even though he had no clue what it was, he definitely wouldn't tell Hinata that. Trying to figure out what it did, he tried pressing the button. Kageyama visibly jumped when the whole thing vibrated, and Hinata burst out laughing while he scrambled to turn it off. Hinata wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be worried about how ironically innocent Kageyama is.

“Oh.” Kageyama dropped it the second he realized what it was, his face turning a bright shade of crimson. “Hinata.”

“Y-yes?” Hinata swallowed, knowing that this was a very risky gift to give.

"Since when is it okay to give sex toys as a gift?” Kageyama stared straight at him, not knowing how to feel about this.

“I don’t know... I guess maybe if someone’s dating they could?” Hinata considered other gifts, but he didn’t know what to give in a situation like this. He just chose whatever would help Kageyama the most, and if volleyball anal beads kept him out of the hospital, it helped.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Kageyama questioned.

“No!” Hinata screeched, burying his face in his hands. Kageyama kept glancing between Hinata and the beads, his face still bright red. Hinata continued, “Either take it or don’t!” He knew that Kageyama could sit there like this all day if he didn’t speak first.

“I uh- I have a question about this…”

“What?”

“How do I get the...lu- lea- luf- lube. Lube. I can’t buy any.”

“Isn’t it in there? Oh!” Hinata rummaged through his backpack again and found the bottle after it made it’s way through his books to the bottom of the bag. He tossed it over to Kageyama, although because of Hinata’s terrible aim, it ended up hitting him in the face, and Kageyama wasn’t paying enough attention to react in time. Kageyama’s expression morphed into disgust, and Hinata burst out laughing, leaning enough to fall forward.

“Anyways,” Hinata had to take a quick break to stop giggling. He continued while grinning, “Is it okay if I tell the team about this? Just that you’re in the hospital, no one but Suga will know why.” Kageyama paused for a second, stopping his plans to avenge Hinata for ”accidentally” hitting him in the face.

“Okay. Just try not to bring up that I can’t play. I’d rather tell them myself." Hinata was pretty surprised at Kageyama's response. He was actually making a good social decision for once.

“Then I’ll mention it and see when they decide to come in.” Hinata stretched back, letting out a yawn. “I should head back home. I’ll tell the team tomorrow.” They said their goodbyes, and Kageyama was once again bored.

He spent the rest of his day aimlessly flipping through channels and answering the last few questions that the doctors had. The schoolwork that Hinata had dropped off while he was asleep was laying next to him, but Kageyama didn’t want to touch it. He would most likely be released from the hospital in a day or two, and then he would have plenty of time to work on school.

 

\--------

 

The next day, Hinata cheerfully went through his classes, not paying much attention to the lessons. He was waiting until he could get to volleyball practice, and he didn’t get good grades whether he paid attention or not. Eventually he daydreamed his way through all his classes, and once the last bell rang, he rushed his way to the gym.

Practice was as grueling as ever with the runs everyone had to do, and Hinata was kind of disappointed that Kageyama wasn’t there to race. But he told himself that he would’ve won anyways, and since Kageyama wasn’t there, it should and did count as a win for Hinata. He made sure to still run as fast, and he spiked the ball harder than usual. Once Ukai and Takeda gathered everyone to tell them about the future matches, Hinata decided to pull Suga aside.

“Psst- Suga. Is it okay tell everyone that Kageyama’s in the hospital when they finish explaining the next practice match?”

“Huh? Yeah it’s fine.” Hinata nodded at Suga’s warming smile and waited a bit. When Ukai finished up his speech, Hinata quickly raised his hand.

“This isn’t a class Hinata, you don’t need to raise your hand,” Ukai stated, but nodded to tell him to go ahead anyways. Hinata replied to it by standing up and getting in front of everyone. Daichi gave him a confused look, but when Suga put a hand of approval on his shoulder, Daichi understood right away.

“So um, as all of you noticed, Kageyama has missed a few practices,” Hinata started, playing around with his hands a bit, hoping he doesn’t reveal too much.

“Do I have to stay for this if I don’t care at all?” Tsukishima sneered, dodging the death glare from Daichi. Hinata simply ignored him, continuing with his speech.

“Anyways, the reason he’s out is because he’s in the hospital.” Everyone glanced at Suga, assuming that as the team mom he would be the first to worry and interrogate Hinata about it. But no such reaction had been made, and that made them worry more than they should have.

“This is the second time. Is...is he alright?” Yamaguchi peeped out, nervous from everyone’s silence.

“Yeah he’s doing well, but we should visit him since he has some things to say!” Hinata finished his mini speech, instantly looking to Suga and Daichi for help getting everyone together. They immediately rose to the task.

“How about we all go today? No one has anything major going on, right? If you do it’s fine.” The end of that sentence came out more as a threat than reassurance, and while it gave Hinata chills, he was happy for the help.

“I have some work to attend.” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and started to leave right away until Yamaguchi decided to speak up.

“No he doesn’t.” Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist. He wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied in a completely unapologetic tone.

Eventually, Suga and Daichi managed to drag along most of the team, but the second-years had a school assessment to take by midnight, which of course no one did ahead of time.

Ukai could drive them all there, but he wouldn’t be able to give them a ride back, and no one minded. After all, that’s what parents are for. There weren’t enough seats in Ukai’s car, and Hinata ended up on Daichi’s lap because he was the smallest person in the car. He would’ve sat in the front of the car where the cup holders were, but Yamaguchi was too big to sit on someone’s lap. Although his only other option was the back of the car, and he’d rather not be squished into a trunk. The first few minutes of the car ride were filled with small talk until a voice piped up from the front seat.

“How about we play Truth or Dare?”

“Suga, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Your questions can be kind of… personal.” Asahi looked nervous, and Hinata was kind of scared at the fear in his eyes.

“Well we all know that team bonding is important!” Suga gleamed as he said this, and everyone decided to agree because he’d manage to talk them into it anyways.

"Okay let’s start! Yamaguchi, truth or dare?” Suga asked, and Hinata could’ve sworn he heard Yamaguchi whisper a “why me?” under his breath.

“Uh… truth?”

“What’s your favorite food?” Suga asked, and Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief.

“Fries! Especially if they’re floppy!” Yamaguchi realized how hungry he was, and now he craved fries. Maybe he could stop by McRonalds later…

“Yamaguchi, it’s your turn to ask.” He perked up, stopping his distracted train of thought.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry. Tsukki, truth or dare?” Tsukishima let out a groan. He didn’t want to play this. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be home finishing his homework and eating food.

“Dare. Make it quick.” Everyone was genuinely surprised that he answered, and they wondered what weird power Yamaguchi had over him.

“I dare you to rawr like a dinosaur,” Yamaguchi smiled, copying Suga’s threatening one. The car went silent, the only sound coming from the road.

“No. Something else.” Tsukishima stared straight at him with a pissed expression. Hinata wasn’t sure whether to laugh at Yamaguchi’s dare or worry for his life. But of course, he ended up laughing while visualizing Tsukishima making dinosaur sounds.

“Fine,” Yamaguchi agreed, but he smiled with a sadistic undertone, looking over at Hinata who was currently muffling his laughter. “If you won’t rawr, then lick Hinata’s hand.”  
Hinata choked on his breath and looked straight at Yamaguchi. He couldn’t believe Yamaguchi would do that, but he calmed down, knowing that there was no way Tsukishima would comply... right? Right? He looked over at Tsukishima, who wasn’t saying anything yet.

“Wait no, don’t you dare.” Hinata leaned back towards the window.

"I’m not making dinosaur sounds.” Tsukishima reached over and yanked Hinata’s left arm over to him. He dragged his tongue across the back of Hinata’s hand, who immediately tensed up. He let go and looked back up at the front seat with a dull expression.

“Suga, truth or dare?” Tsukishima asked, as if licking hands was just a normal occurrence that didn’t matter to him at all. He completely ignored Hinata, who wasn’t moving an inch except for his currently shaking hand, and Daichi wasn’t sure if he was breathing or not.

“Dare!” Suga replied, glad that no one noticed he snapped a few pictures. He discreetly had blackmail for months now. Along with the fact that Daichi’s face in the background was priceless.

“I dare you to end this game of Truth or Dare.”

“Fine.” Everyone sighed in relief except for Sugawara and Yamaguchi, who was still smiling at his own power. Hinata started moving again, only trying to rub the spit off his hands. Suga was silent for a bit, but then he decided to speak up again. “Okay let’s start a new game of Truth or Dare!”

“No! The only question you guys need to answer is what room Kageyama is in, we’re here,” Ukai said, pulling into the hospital parking lot. “Now, does everyone have rides back?” They all nodded and started to unbuckle their seatbelts.

“Hinata, you know which room he’s in, right?” Daichi asked, not wanting to wander through hallways for an hour.

“Yep!” Hinata started to lead the way, walking over to the main doors. He passed the main desk, waving at the lady who had been working there for the past few days.

“Wait, Hinata give me a second!” Suga pointed over at the gift shop, and everyone waited for him to go inside and buy a “get well soon” balloon. Once he was finished, he rushed back out and started following Hinata again. After passing a few more hallways and rooms, Hinata came upon the door he recognized.

“Kageyama!”

“Hm?” He looked up while drinking from a milk box. It was the only thing he was interested in consuming; the hospital food was terrible.

“I brought mostly everyone!” Hinata walked in, everyone else following, and Kageyama looked surprised even though he knew this in advance. Suga went over and tied the balloon to the railing of the bed, earning a slight unnoticed smile from Kageyama.

“Whoo we made it. Can I leave now?” Tsukishima spoke from the opposite end of the room, leaning against the wall.

“Yes. Leave.” Kageyama wasn’t feeling up to dealing with this shit today. “Other than that, I do have something to say.” He glanced over at Hinata, who knew exactly what he was going to say. Tsukishima, who was almost out the door, stopped in his tracks at the thought of hearing something important. Yamaguchi was the only person that ever really talked to him, so he couldn’t miss out on others gossiping.

“I won’t be at practice tomorrow.” Kageyama averted his gaze, seemingly finding a very interesting spot on the floor.

“Well of course not, you’re only getting released tomorrow,” Suga sighed, the worry he just had releasing from his body.

“Or any other practice. Or games.” Everyone went silent. Kageyama? Not going to practice? Kageyama quitting volleyball? All of these were things they weren’t expecting to happen, especially from Kageyama, who was obsessed with volleyball to the point of falling in love with it.

“... Are you saying you’re quitting?” Yamaguchi spoke up, speaking for the rest of them.

“Yes.” Kageyama didn’t say anything else. His expression hadn’t changed. He hadn’t come to terms at all, but for now there wasn’t anything he could do. He still had the hope he could find a way. No. He would find a way.

No one else said anything, frozen in shock. They didn’t know what to say. Kageyama had loved playing volleyball for as long as he himself could remember. He was a quick thinker on the court, and he had a pinpoint accuracy achieved through so much talent and practice. Kageyama also wasn’t the type to throw away years of work for no reason.

“Why?” Daichi asked with a frown, still trying to figure out how this is even happening.

“It was my parent’s choice, not mine.”

“Have you tried to reason with them? Why would they do something like that?”

“I fucked a volleyball again,” Kageyama admitted. He didn’t care if they knew or not. It’s not like it would change anything.

“... Did I just hear that right?” Daichi looked at him, both surprised and disturbed.

“Yes.”

“Back up just a second… again? Again?” Kageyama just nodded in response. He wondered if he should tell him about the other thing, and he decided he’d already regret enough.

“Also I broke one of the brooms.”

“I knew that there was one that seemed much nicer.” Daichi shook his head, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. “Wait, what did you use-”

“Let’s change the subject!” Suga butt in, probably being the only one who could cut off Daichi like that.

“Yeah we can play truth or dare again,” Hinata added, a bit tense from this conversation. “Let’s just give Kageyama some space. He’s injured and needs support. Not questions,” He added, and Kageyama mouthed a “thank you” for saving him from what would probably be his death.

“Aw Hinata, you’re so caring. Just switch your number with Ennoshita, and you two would be perfect together,” Tsukishima sarcastically proclaimed, mocking them with his signature bitch smile. Yamaguchi giggled next to him, while no one else got the joke. Sugawara inched over to Yamaguchi, poking his shoulder for his attention.

“Yamaguchi, what does that joke mean?” Suga whispered.

“I have no clue, but Tsukki’s mom is my ride home so I’m going along with it,” Yamaguchi shrugged, still aimlessly smiling as if he found it funny.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was pissed that no one got his joke.

“Hinata. What’s Ennoshita’s number?” He questioned, awaiting a quick response.

“Six.”

“And Kageyama’s?”

“Nine.”

“What do you get when you put them together?” He sounded like he was dealing with a child.

“Sixty-nine… Oh! Oh damn you Tsukishima!” Hinata yelled, pissed at his weird sex jokes. Hinata continued arguing with Tsukishima while everyone pretty much sat back and watched. However, halfway through their argument they heard a knock on the wall, distracting their attention.

“Excuse me, but visiting hours just ended. You’ll have to go, but you can come back tomorrow,” The nurse explained, forcing out a smile after a long day of work.

“Oh, we understand. We’ll leave right away,” Daichi responded right away, motioning for the others to follow him out the room. They said goodbye to Kageyama and went back outside. As everyone called their parents, Daichi grabbed Suga by the wrist and lightly pulled him aside.

“So what exactly did he do with the broom?”

 

\--------

 

The next day, Kageyama was released from the hospital. His mother picked him up in the afternoon, only a couple hours before the volleyball practice he wished he could go to started. Kageyama didn’t dare say a word during the ride, but as he started to recognize the neighborhood, he spoke up.

“I’m going to practice today.”

“Sure. Go. I don’t care. I already talked to your coach,” His mother simply kept on driving, tapping on the steering wheel in beat to the 80s music playing.

“I- I can go?” Kageyama perked up in disbelief.

“Yeah, but you won’t be allowed in.”

“Oh.” He sunk back into his seat, staying quiet as his mother pulled into the driveway. She let him out of the car, making sure he had the keys to the house, and quickly waved as she drove back off to work.

Kageyama unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside, feeling the slight burst of air conditioning seep into the outside. He set his backpack down, which he had dropped off to him a few days ago. He didn't care for doing homework when he could make it up later. Kageyama did about half of it in the hospital, but he didn't care for geometric proofs when he could be plotting how to get into volleyball practice. He looked over at the clock. Fifteen minutes until volleyball practice.

Kageyama rushed into his room, opening his closet and yanking his practice volleyball uniform off its hanger. He stuffed it into his gym bag, where his own volleyball had disappeared from. He took a moment of silence to honor it, wherever his mom had put it.

“Please be okay,” Kageyama prayed, closing his eyes. He had hoped his mother didn't throw his volleyball away, but hope was all he had. Picking up the bag, he left the house again. His mother wouldn't be home for a while, not until way past the end of practice. She had to work overtime at her job today, probably out until 3 am. Kageyama was used to her barely being home, and his father was even worse at returning home. He was always out traveling for work, and Kageyama doesn't think he’d slept in his own bed for weeks.

Kageyama walked down his driveway before starting to jog down his street. He had enough time to make it to the school, but only if he jogged his way there. He passed the houses on his street, never having set foot inside any of them. The pavement rang with every step, and the weather was fair. The sun was getting ready to set, turning the bottom of the sky a faded orange. Kageyama loved the sun. It was a sphere, just like a volleyball. Sometimes he would see the sun in Hinata too, especially when he smiled. He spent most of his time daydreaming about volleyball, knowing that he could get into practice today. He continued jogging, not slowing down until he reached the gym doors. Checking his phone for the time, Kageyama realized how late he was. It had been five minutes since the start of practice. Unacceptable. He opened up the gym doors.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” He shouted, slightly out of breath.

“Kageyama? Didn’t you just tell everyone you couldn’t play?” Daichi asked, earning a couple surprised gasps from the second-years who didn’t know.

“I know. I decided I won’t let her be in control of what I do,” Kageyama had determination in his eyes. He wouldn’t stop playing volleyball no matter what.

“Actually, you have to,” Takeda replied, cutting off his internal rebellious monologue. “She had a talk with me over the phone, and I tried to keep you on the team, but she hung up on me.”

“You don’t try calling her back, but when it’s me, I need to hear ringing every five seconds,” Ukai sighed, not letting go of Takeda’s annoying persistence.

“Well… She blocked me. Then she called the principal about it. Kageyama, you aren’t even allowed in the gym while practices take place. What happened?”

“Just a… disagreement on moral values.” Kageyama looked away, avoiding the subject at all costs. He heard stifled laughter coming from Hinata in the background and planned on punching him for that.

“I won’t try going into detail on your life if you don’t want me to, but you can’t be here.” Takeda frowned, knowing that the team just lost one of their best players, and he couldn’t legally do anything about it.

“Can’t you make an exception?”

“No.” Kageyama contemplated his whole life in that moment, before turning and walking outside the gym doors. He slumped down against the school wall, wishing he could go back inside. He could hear his teammates inside, working hard at practice and cheering each other on. The sound of volleyballs smacking against the shiny gym floor was easily recognizable, and it made Kageyama miserable. He sat out there for the rest of practice, watching the sun go down. It started to get colder, and Kageyama wished he brought his jacket. It felt like an eternity -an eternity in which he could have been playing volleyball- had passed by the time he heard the gym doors open again.

“It seems the king got kicked out of his own palace.” It was no surprise that Tsukishima was the first out, and he probably would have worried about him if he didn’t make his regular snarky comments. That was one thing Kageyama wouldn’t miss.

“Stop calling me that,” He repeated for the hundredth time.

“Whatever you say, volleyball-fucker,” Tsukishima waved as he started to walk away, Yamaguchi following close behind.

“I hate you,” Kageyama groaned, rolling his eyes.

“My goal is well achieved.” Tsukishima walked off, and Kageyama got up, ignoring his harassment. He waited outside for Hinata, who came outside in a burst of energy as usual.

“Walk with me,” Kageyama stated, and Hinata just hummed a “mhm” in reply, unhooking his bike from its lock. They started going on their regular path, and Kageyama only had a few minutes until they had to split off.

“Kageyama, I think I have a solution,” Hinata proudly announced. He had put thought into what could change his mother’s mind, and this option could help Kageyama too.

“Tell me,” Kageyama perked up on the spot, looking at Hinata like a puppy hearing it’s name. Except the puppy is something like an adult tibetan mastiff wolf hybrid and always looks like it’s about to kill something even when it’s happy.

“You could try going to a therapy session, either group or individual. I don’t know if it exists yet, but there’s support groups for so many things, I’d be surprised if it didn’t exist,” Hinata concluded.

“Oh.” That wasn’t what Kageyama was expecting. “I’ll think about it,” He responded, not really wanting to go talk about his feelings for an hour at sessions.

“I’ll try searching for one!” Hinata smiled, proud that he almost found a way to bring Kageyama back on the team.

“Hinata, I have a question.” Kageyama almost whispered, still awkward about the subject.

“Hm?”

“How do you use anal beads?” Hinata stopped in his tracks, tripping and almost falling down along with his bike.

“That’s- Uh. Just- just look it up,” He replied, flustered and regaining his balance. He doesn’t know why Kageyama asked him so many questions. Didn’t he have a computer? Does he not know that gooogle exists?

“Okay…” Kageyama agreed. He didn’t want to go to the internet for something like this, but now he had no choice.

They walked in silence for a bit longer until they reached the intersection. They parted with a small “see you tomorrow” and made way to their own houses. Kageyama looked back, seeing the orange haired boy speeding off on his bicycle. Kageyama kept walking until he finally made it back to his house. It was almost too dark to see his own keys slip through the lock, only illuminated by the moon. He closed the door behind him as he went inside, taking off his shoes. Kageyama went straight to his room and opened his laptop. He should be making dinner and a glass of milk for himself, but he had a different thirst to quench.

Opening interneet explorer, he went to look up how the hell he could use these beads since Hinata was no help at all. He typed “anal beads” into biing and hit enter. He clicked on the first result, leading to a pornhoob page. It was at this moment that he immediately regret his decision. Unrealistic videos of people grinding up against each other popped onto the screen. Kageyama didn’t even get five seconds in before cringing and pausing the video. The only reason he looked twice at the site was because he saw a search bar. Maybe. Maybe there was a chance.

He typed in “volleyball” and hit search, scanning the results. Sadly, there wasn’t anything with volleyballs, just volleyball players. Disappointed, he went back to bingg. This time, he decided to make his search more descriptive. Typing in “how to use” before anal beads, Kageyama clicked search again. This time a wikiahow page of 7 steps with pictures popped up. He scrolled through the document, gaining as much knowledge as he could from this beautiful site. Once he finished, he opened a new tab and exited out of the old one. He searched “volleyball” on bibng images, and blushed when he saw all of the results.

He studied each picture, looking at the curves of each ball. He loved all of them. Each one had the colors spread across, the seams peaking out so teasingly. The leather perfectly reflected light with a texture rough but so tender. Kageyama kept scrolling through different images. Each volleyball was different, even if it was slight. They had different colors, patterns, seams, labels, textures, and brands. Each ball was special in its own way, and Kageyama wanted to feel them. It was more than just lust, he wanted a connection with the balls. To hit them perfectly in the court would be great. Fucking one would be even better. He saved every nice picture, and he could fill up his computer with volleyball images if he wanted to. Of course, he wouldn’t do that. He’d much rather see one in real life than just pixelated on a computer screen. Feeling a volleyball on his skin after all the time he’d been deprived of them would be thrilling. Just the thought of it made Kageyama overjoyed. He thought of everything he could do to a volleyball. The layered leather could be brushing up against his skin, making it crawl with the need for more contact. Each seam could be gently traced over with his fingers, feeling each and every tidy bump. He could almost sense a volleyball in his lap, resting gently against the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Fuck, I’m turning myself on.” Kageyama stopped his train of thought. But then again, he could keep it going. Hinata did get him a gift for this purpose.

“Well, I guess now’s the time to try it,” Kageyama mumbled to himself. He took out the bag. He thought he was healed enough to try it. But he didn’t understand how this could possibly be better than an actual volleyball. It might have the design but not the texture or size. Then again, he couldn’t fit a volleyball in his ass without deflating it, so it was probably the best choice since he would never do something as terrible as deflating a perfectly fine volleyball. He grabbed the anal beads and pulled them out of the bag before grabbing the bottle of lube with it. Before he started, he got up to do one last thing.

“Hey mom?” Kageyama shouted, leaning against the door. No response. She was barely home before he was hospitalized, and he wasn’t surprised that there’d be no change. Kageyama closed the door to his room and went back to his bed. He popped open the bottle and set it down next to his alarm clock before making sure his curtains were completely closed. Kageyama sat down on his bed and started to take off his pants, not in a rush like the other times. He took off the rest of his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some on his hands before rubbing it against the beads. Squirting out a bit more, Kageyama rubbed a finger to his hole, shuddering at the cold touch. The beads weren’t that thick so he didn’t need more than two fingers, and Kageyama impatiently grabbed them.

He pushed in one of the beads, the lubed plastic slipping in with ease. Kageyama was a bit nervous about trying this. He didn’t feel these beads were as special as a volleyball, and he was still unsure of how these could satisfy him. But each time he added another, he fell deeper in love with the newfound toys, entranced by the friction of each bead. He squeezed in the rest, tightening his hold on the grip as he inched them in. The beads slid around as his ass tightened, rubbing against his insides. There were still small cuts from the broom, but the little spikes of pain only made Kageyama more ecstatic. He twisted the string, allowing for more friction. His body was succumbing to each movement, and Kageyama wanted this experience to be even better.

Kageyama let go of the toy, moving his hand to grab the remote. He turned the vibration level to its highest and clicked the button, flinching as he felt the vibrations pulse through his body. He trembled at the vibrations that were coming from inside him, and Kageyama hastily tossed the remote across his room. He understood why so many people used these; it felt like he was melting into the sheets.

Kageyama dug his nails into his pillow, instinctively grinding against the bedsheets. The desire overcame him, and he moved his hand over to his cock, kneading the tip with his thumb. He gasped at the contact, starting to thrust into his hand. The back of his throat let out a whimper so desperate and needy he barely recognized himself. Kageyama moved his hand faster as the beads buzzed into his prostate, sending himself into a frenzy of lust. He moaned as he got closer, and Kageyama arched his back. He shuddered at each touch, the buzzing amplifying the contact.

He came in a burst of pleasure, but the vibrations didn’t stop. He still felt them as if they were getting stronger with each second. It was too much, and Kageyama couldn’t keep going. He tried to get up, but moving just made it feel more intense. His hands scratched the sheets as he hoisted himself up. Kageyama was breathing heavily, moans stuck in the back of his throat. It felt so good, but at the same time it was torture. He tightened against the beads, his body trying to take a break. But it just dug the beads deeper in his sides, making his legs shake. Each little twitch could be sensed, and the buzzing made him hypersensitive. He regretted throwing the remote across the room, but these thoughts were clouded by the ecstasy of it all, and he could yell at himself later.

He glanced around the room, his focus blurring in and out. Kageyama tensed up and jerked forward, whimpering at the overstimulation. He didn’t have the energy to go get the remote, but he couldn’t stand staying in the same spot, being tortured by the pulsating beads. He reached his arm back while burying his face in the sheets, trying to grab onto the little ring that held the string. Kageyama latched onto it and tried pulling it out. Between the slippery lube and his fingers, it took him a few agonizing tries as he thought he’d be stuck like this for a while. Thankfully, he managed to grab out the vibrating beads and end the constant torment. He adjusted to the emptiness and set down the beads that were still soaked in lube. He brushed across his bangs with his hand, indulging in everything he just experienced, still feeling the tingling in his stomach.

“I’m going to thank Hinata for this tomorrow,” he whispered to himself, getting up to fetch the remote. He stumbled over to the wall, leaning down to click off the beads. The buzzing heard throughout his room came to a halt, and Kageyama decided he’d clean up tomorrow. He flicked off the light, threw the beads off his bed, and collapsed on it, exhausted and ready to sleep. Kageyama looked up to check that his alarm clock was set and then plopped his head into his pillow. He didn’t feel like going under the covers and instead drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I headcannon that Kageyama is a grandma with technology)  
> This story is nearing 69 kudos (it somehow has 1000+ hits whoo), and once it gets there I will make a surprise gift for everyone :)  
> However, I’m sad to announce that I’m going on a hiatus until April or a bit later, so don’t count on any updates until then.  
> Also this was supposed to be 1 chapter, and I didn’t think about any plot points ahead of time (Yet I do have a bunch *wink wink*), so if anyone has any suggestions for the story or possible endings feel free to comment them! Please. I don’t know how to end the sin. Free me.


	6. A Frozen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer's not working and now I'm tired so there's no summary here. Just my complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on hiatus, but I remembered that it was someone’s birthday on the 12th!!! Of January. It was mine… I wrote this for my own birthday. It’s not even on time. I might be a month (or two) late, even for my own birthday, but I take this writing business seriously… After all, you can’t spell business without sin.

Kageyama awoke to a high pitched sound. He wasn’t quite sure of what it was as he groggily opened his eyes to face the bright light of his room. Kageyama barely recognized his surroundings as his vision wasn’t yet functioning, but it kicked in right after his he processed the sound he was hearing. Screaming. There was someone screaming in his room. After a faint thought in his brain identified it as his mother, Kageyama shot up out of bed, practically mortified. It took him no time at all to realize his mother was standing at the door, hand over her mouth, wearing the same horrified look as Kageyama. She had already seen enough of the room to make out what had happened.

“T-Tobio.” His mother didn’t know what to say. He went pale, the blood draining from his face. Glancing around, Kageyama soon realized that he had no place to go. He was stuck here in the middle of the night with no clothes on, there being blatantly obvious traces of last night. His eyes met with his mother’s, and both of them had no idea what to do but stare. Kageyama’s mind was taken over by the instinct to run as far as he could, but with nowhere else to go, he took a mad dash to his closet. Kageyama almost took the sliding door off its hinges as he slammed it shut, pointlessly hiding.

Waking up to his mother seeing what he had done was the last thing he expected, and Kageyama felt like a deer in headlights. But he wasn’t like a deer in headlights. He was more like a baby buck running out in front of a truck with broken lights in the middle of a cloudy night in winter when there’s ice fucking everywhere in a land where winter is hunting season. Kageyama didn’t say a word, just hoping his mother would leave as he held the door handle closed.

“Tobio what is-” Kageyama’s mother stopped halfway through, voice cracking. Any kind of response she tried to muster up was just a fragment of what she needed to say.

“Why?” She whispered, unheard by her son. She didn’t try to reach out to him, looking away from the room and hesitantly closing the door.

Kageyama, on the other hand, stayed as silent as he could, his heart beating in his ear. That was the sound of the door closing, but he stayed in the closet, the light still peering through the cracks under the door. He let go of the handle and decided to grab his longest shirt off its hanger. He slipped it on and slumped down to the floor, terrified. Kageyama took a moment to contemplate his life. Why was he like this, where something like a volleyball was the only thing that could get him turned on? He was so dependent, but he loved it. How come other people determine what he can and can’t be attracted to? There was a part of him that knew it was wrong, but he always ignored it. He loved volleyball. Sure, it wasn’t common and he might as well be the only person on Earth who felt this way, but it was love. Kageyama Tobio was in love with volleyball, and no one could change his mind. But he couldn’t stay this way. He couldn’t stay scared of people finding out. He didn’t want to keep it a secret. People knew that he tried to fuck one before, but they didn’t understand. They didn’t realize how much it meant to him. They didn’t know how much Kageyama loved each indent and seam, how much he cared for each one, how he felt so damn guilty about popping the first one. He was just a weirdo who tried to fuck some random object; an experimenting teenager. It wasn’t normal. It was frowned upon. People gave him hate for his love.

Kageyama was poisoned with these thoughts as he sat in silence, nothing to distract him from the twisted truth. He couldn’t keep going like this. He already told people, and they kept distracting from the topic of it, like it would be true if they accepted it and didn’t want it. Like they didn’t want him. He was finally making progress with people since the disaster that was junior high, but now he wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata turned on him. He expected it. Who would want to be friends with someone in love with a volleyball? Nothing could stop Kageyama from his attachment with volleyball, but no matter how much he desired it, he would end up losing something. And it was as he felt a tear roll down his cheek that he realized; love was truly a terrible thing. He kept thinking, too stressed to fall asleep. Kageyama mused about how he could possibly get out of this. He wasn't aiming for his mother to forget, he just didn't want to die young because of this.

Kageyama slid open the closet door. He turned off the light to his room, wishing his door had some kind of lock. He grabbed the beads from its place on the floor and hid them under his mattress. It wasn’t the best spot, but it would do. His mom already saw it so there was no point in hiding it well. Kageyama dropped the lube back in his drawer and sat down on his bed, slouching over. He decided that it was pointless sitting here. He had to get up in a few hours anyways. Going under the covers this time, he fell back asleep.

 

ーーーーー

 

Kageyama awoke to another high pitched sound. Yet luckily, this was just his alarm. He climbed out of bed, glad that there were no more disturbances. He would have to talk with his mom about it eventually, and until then, he would avoid the subject at all costs. Kageyama put on his clothes for the day, and he reached into his closet to grab his volleyball bag. Except as he pulled it out he remembered his forced hiatus from volleyball. It had been by habit that he grabbed it, but having to put it back hurt. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, walking as silent as he could when he saw a light coming from the other room.

“Tobio. I heard the alarm. And your walking.” Kageyama stiffened at hearing her voice. _Does she ever sleep?_ Ignoring his mother, he quickly grabbed one of the meat buns out of the fridge and started heading for the door.

“I’m going to be late,” He replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and rushing out the door, almost slamming it shut in the process. He felt at ease once he got outside; he saved himself for about half a day.

Kageyama started walking to school. He had plenty of time to get there. Leaving over an hour early might not have been the best idea, but now he could spend time walking with the chill morning winds. It was dark out, but Kageyama preferred the light of the street lamps over the blazing sun sometimes. He walked down the familiar sidewalk, and as he started to reach the road with Karasuno, he took out his phone.

"I win today." He typed, sending the message straight to Hinata. He wouldn’t be able to beat Hinata to practice, but he can still win by getting to school early. Just as he slipped it back into his pocket, it started ringing. Kageyama looked at it again before clicking in the call from Hinata.

“It’s barely seven. There’s no way you’re there. I just woke up.”

“I’m walking in now.” Kageyama opened the school doors, going into the nearly empty halls. He recognized the few early birds who manage to make it here early every single day the second the doors unlock.

“You might win this time. Next time I will though. Just you wait!” Hinata shouted through the phone, challenging Kageyama for what would probably turn into a year of racing. Hinata was about to say something else, and Kageyama heard Hinata’s mother in the background telling him not to wake up Natsu.

“Come early today. I’m bored.” Kageyama opened his locker, before suddenly realizing that he didn’t need to because who the hell even uses lockers in high school? All that shit goes in fifty pound backpacks.

“Where do I meet you?”

“The vending machine. Where else would I be?”

“You and your milk,” Hinata mumbled into the phone, sighing at how he didn’t assume it already. “I’ll be there soon. I just have to get up… I don’t want to get up.” Kageyama let out a deep sigh. Hinata was not a morning person, and he decided it would be best if he gave up.

“Just come early.” Kageyama disconnected the call, slipping the phone back into his giant man pockets. He went outside of his classroom and sat on the floor next to the door, waiting for the teacher to come. He could spend this time doing homework, but he was so tired that it seemed a better idea to stare at a wall wishing he could sleep.

“Kageyama, are you doing okay?” His intense wall-staring session was interrupted as Ennoshita walked by, who was randomly glancing over, wondering why the hell he was staring at nothing. He decided to ignore that and continued, “Most of the team visited, but I didn’t finish my assessment.”

“How did everyone do?” Kageyama asked, knowing that volleyball depended on grades so grades were obviously important.

“Oh I think we all failed it.” He replied, no hope left in those brown eyes. “Luckily, it won’t affect my grade too much. Although, what about you? What happened?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Alright, I guess. I have to go to class. Hope you’re feeling better!” Ennoshita smiled as he walked away, heading off to his morning classes. Kageyama gave him a quick nod as he left before looking over at the clock on the wall. 50 more minutes. He really wanted to sleep. Kageyama could already feel his eyelids drooping, and thought that maybe some sleep wouldn't hurt.

 

ーーーーー

 

Kageyama felt something on his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes; awaking in a more pleasant way than earlier. He came face-to-face with Hinata, who was staring at him, lips slightly parted.

“Kage- Kageyama. You were sleeping. You weren't by the vending machine.” Hinata had his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, retracting them off while a pink tinge spread on his cheeks. Kageyama yawned and started to get up, really wishing he could get some sleep.

“Shit. Was I drooling?” Kageyama rubbed the spit off his lips as Hinata flinched in surprise, earning a weird look from Kageyama.

“Uhm, I’m not sure, I didn’t get close enough to notice.” Hinata mumbled, flinging his backpack back over his shoulder and quickly walking inside the classroom. Kageyama wondered why he was acting so weird as he followed him inside.

“Hinata.” Kageyama decided now was the best time to bring it up, before anyone else got there. The teacher basically unlocked the door, set down her stuff, and left again, so they were alone for now.

“Hm?” He hummed, his pitch going up an octave.

“I wanted to thunk you. Tha-you. Thank you. For the beads.” Kageyama corrected himself. He still couldn't get this talking thing right.

“You really have to work on your compliments,” Hinata laughed, pausing right after he realized that Kageyama left the hospital yesterday. “Wait, you already..? That soon?” Kageyama didn’t respond, only looking away from him.

“Kageyama.” A voice came from the door. “You have some makeup work to do, would you want me to go over it now?” Their teacher was at the door, politely smiling.

“Yes.” Kageyama nodded and went over to her desk, glad that he got out of that conversation while still thanking Hinata. However, that feeling didn't last long as the teacher handed him a pile of papers to work on, explaining what he had to do for each one. Kageyama zoned out, as if he'd ever pay attention anyways. When she finished explaining, Kageyama grabbed the papers and quickly bowed before going back to his desk.

“Oh! Kageyama!” Hinata jumped, his desk hitting Kageyama’s.

“Hm?”

“The therapy group actually exists! I found it... online! And it’s in Miyagi!”

“Oh you were serious,” Kageyama was a bit surprised. He was surprised that Hinata could even find a therapy group for this. This could be his key to playing volleyball again; to be with his true love again. “Can you give me the information about it?”

“Yeah, I will later. School’s about to start.” Kageyama nodded and turned to his backpack, facing all the work he had to make up. He would have to do it later, but ignoring it for now seemed like a good idea. The bell rang as he turned around, right in accordance with the clock.

Kageyama drifted through the day, feeling a bit better than he did this morning. He started to calm down, trying not to realize that he would have to go back to his house later today. Sleeping through each class helped take his mind off it. Lunchtime eventually came around, filled with Hinata’s giggles and smiles as he told countless stories. Kageyama listened intently to each one, no matter how pointless some of them seemed. Just as the bell rang, Hinata instantly remembered the therapy group and grabbed Kageyama by the sleeve as he went to go back to class.

“Kageyama wait! I need to give you this information.” Hinata rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and handing it to him.

“What is this?”

“The address and number for the therapy group.” Hinata was glowing with happiness like usual, glad he could help.

 

ーーーーー

 

Kageyama unlocked the door to his house. He had already stayed over at school as long as he could, but since he couldn't go to practice, staying after 5:30 would be pointless. His hope for getting out of a long conversation about this morning had died when he saw his mother’s car in the driveway. On the slim chance he had, Kageyama discreetly tip-toed to his room. The second he touched the doorknob he heard his mother call his name, as if the contact with it sent a message straight to his mother that he was home.

“Yeah mom?” He backed up, trying to sound like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“We need to have a talk.”

“About- About what?” Kageyama’s throat went dry. He leaned against the wall next to the doorway, avoiding any chance for eye contact.

“You know exactly what it’s about. Don’t mess around with me,” His mother picked up a harsher tone, and Kageyama knew that pretending everything was fine ended up making the situation worse.

“I can explain.” Kageyama forced himself to enter the room. His mother was sitting at her desk with her laptop closed and files neatly put away.

“Okay, go ahead,” She raised her eyebrows, patiently sitting with her hands together.

“I can’t explain.” Kageyama looked down, ushering a long sigh from his mother. He was hoping that some kind of distraction would magically appear, or a God of Volleyball to come and make everything okay, but that wouldn’t happen. Kageyama probably could explain, but he didn’t want to tell his mother any explanations. She either wouldn’t understand or would get angry with him.

“Listen Tobio. I know that you're feeling angry about not playing volleyball, and because of that, you feel the need to be happy in different ways. But you do not steal.” She glared straight at him, her eyes narrowing. “You're too young to have what I know I saw earlier in your room. Where did you get it from?”

“I didn’t steal it.” Kageyama looked to the floor, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Fine. You want to keep it a secret. Probably saving one of your friends from getting in trouble.” His mother sighed, shaking her head. “You could take up another sport. Like… swimming.”  
_Swimming doesn’t have anything he could put up his tush. At least having sex in water isn’t unheard of… although that’s more in the shower,_ she thought. _He should get a girlfriend. A human. Heck, I'll accept that short kid, whatever his name is._

“I’m not starting a different sport. I didn’t practice volleyball my whole life to end up throwing it away.”

“Well you better find a way to start proving yourself. I don’t think what I saw today helped.” She crossed her arms.

“I found a group,” Kageyama took out the slip from his pocket.

“What?” She looked at him, puzzled.

“A group for things like this. Hinata gave me the information for it. There’s a meeting tonight.” He handed the slip of paper to his mother, and she looked it over.

“This is a thing? I’ll have to call the meeting leader. I’m presuming this is her number?” Kageyama’s mother walked over to her desk and grabbed her cell phone off the table. Kageyama left to the kitchen as she dialed the number in, crossing his fingers that Hinata wasn’t just messing with him. He went over to his fridge and grabbed out a box of milk, stabbing it with the straw. He started drinking it, waiting for his mother to finish the call. Kageyama could hear little snippets of conversation, but as long as his mom thought the session would be good for him and trustworthy, he didn’t care.

“Tobio,” His mother called from the other room. He leaned in through the doorway, still sipping on his milk. “There’s a meeting tonight, are you ready to go?”

“Wait, we’re going now?” Kageyama almost spit his milk out, mentally unprepared to go to the group. His mother just nodded and grabbed her coat off the hallway hanger.

“Come on, I’m taking you. It’s only 20 minutes away.” She slipped her house keys into her pocket and picked up her car keys.

“I didn’t know I was going today.” Kageyama hadn’t moved. He stood there, last minute panic setting in. He didn’t know anything about this group. Yet suddenly, after a minute talk, his mother was informed and ready to take him.

“Then why would you bring it up?”

“Nevermind…” He put on his jacket and started to follow her out the door. He got in the front seat and buckled up like a good child because not buckling up is against the law and could kill someone.

“I know we’re leaving quick, but the meeting starts in 15 minutes.” She started up the car, waiting for the heat to kick in before pulling out of the driveway.

They didn’t speak to each other for the majority of the ride. Kageyama didn’t have anything to say. He certainly didn’t want this morning to be brought up again and concluded that anything he could talk about would probably turn out badly.

“I think this is it,” She stated, pulling into the parking lot.

“Okay. I know which room it’s in.” Kageyama got out of the car, free from his mother. He stood in front of the building, unable to suppress his last minute worries. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and instantly dialed Hinata’s number.

“C’mon, pick up,” he grumbled, waiting for the long ringing to finally click out.

“Hello?”

“I’m at the building now.” Saying that was blatantly obvious, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Okay?”

“I don’t want to go in,” Kageyama mumbled.

“Kageyama are you serious? It’s only for an hour,” Hinata sighed, shaking his head. After all they’ve done, Kageyama’s trying to back out last minute.

“What if they’re all creepy? I won’t know anyone there.”

“If they manage to all be creepy then you can walk out right away. And I know I didn't tell you how I found it, but you will know someone there,” Hinata trailed off.

“Maybe I have it worse… I have been in the hospital. What if-”

“Kageyama just go!” He shouted, annoyed with Kageyama’s doubt. He hung up, forcing Kageyama to face the fact that he really can’t get out of this.

Kageyama stood in front of the building doors. He was already late, and by now each second would probably add more attention to him. He opened the doors, trudging through the hallways until he found his way to room 205. Kageyama walked into the room, glancing around at the almost childlike setting.

“We have a new addition to our group today!” He stopped analyzing his surroundings and looked over to the lady running the session.

“Would you like to introduce yourself?” She smiled, motioning to the group. Kageyama looked to the floor before facing anyone.

“I’m Kageyama-” He looked up, pausing the second he recognized people there. “Tobio.” He recognized the person with bed-head hair, the other one with blond streaks, and most of all, he recognized the person right in his line of view with that stupid, signature smile of his.

“Would you like to share why you’re here?” She asked.

“Not really.”

“That’s fine! You just got here, after all. How about everyone else introduces themselves? I’m Hisakawa Yua, as you already know.” Yua turned to face the rest of the group, nodding at the person to her left to start announcing names.

“I’m Kurosawa Kyo.”

“Kobayashi Katashi.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kenma Kozume.”

“Suzuka Hanako.”

“Kato Tsubame.”

“Oikawa Tooru, but I don’t think I need to introduce myself, Tobio-chan.”

Yua looked a bit confused, scrunching her eyebrows until she straightened up.

“So you know Oikawa?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Great, how about you sit next to him?” Kageyama nodded, pulling up a chair next to Oikawa. He glanced over at Kenma, who had discreetly pulled out his PSP. He wanted to ask him questions about that setter dump of his, but that conversation had to wait for a different scenario.

“Okay, let’s continue. Now, as I was saying, the reason most of you are here today is because you got caught. Before you find out what is the source of your obsession, you have to control it,” She started an entire speech, and Kageyama eventually zoned out. He didn’t see anything wrong with loving a volleyball. Every problem that had come along the way was with others, not him. He just wanted to go to these meetings until he could convince his mother he had changed. From now on, he would pretend. He would pretend that he was getting ‘better,’ as others called it.

Halfway through Yua’s spiel on self-control, Oikawa raised his hand.

“I have to go to the bathroom. How about Kenma goes with me this time?” Oikawa smiled at the lady running the group. Kenma, on the other hand, didn’t even look up from his game but still shook his head no.

“Oikawa, you should know that we don’t allow people to choose their bathroom buddy. It never turns out well. Kageyama, would you like to be his bathroom buddy?”

“Okay.” Kageyama didn’t really trust Oikawa, and he knew that Oikawa purposely set it up so he would be asked, so maybe he could take this time to talk to him. Oikawa got up out of his chair and stretched before starting to leave.

Kageyama followed him as he left the room, innocent and cheerful until the moment he makes it out. He dropped his facade as he walked through the empty halls of the building.

“I have something to show you.” Oikawa picked up his speed with a more mischievous expression on his face. Kageyama might not have been around him much since middle school, but he could recognize it right away.

“Oikawa, I’m here to make sure nothing bad happens, and I will report you.” Kageyama was blunt. He felt a bit cornered and had nothing to use against Oikawa but the rules of this session so he’d be able to play volleyball again.

“Oh Tobio-chan, I would never do anything bad~ I’m hurt that you’d ever believe something like that!” He overdramatized, pushing into the bathroom door. Kageyama didn’t follow him any farther until he got grabbed in by the wrist.

“Middle school.” Kageyama stared at him bored, those two words being the only explanation he felt necessary. Oikawa started adjusting his hair in the mirror, frowning.

“I couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried. The past is in the past! Let it go!”

“Are… Are those Frozen quotes?” Kageyama asked, Oikawa froze. He didn’t even know that Kageyama watched movies, let alone animated movies.

“Maybe. Anyways, I have different videos to show.” He concluded, straightening up and dragging Kageyama into the handicapped stall. Oikawa whipped out his dic- I mean, phone, and unlocked the screen. He went straight into his videos and clicked on the first result. “I was able to download a couple matches onto my phone.”

Oikawa tilted the phone towards Kageyama, the screen beckoning him to watch it. A match between Seijou and Karasuno was playing, starting out with Oikawa’s jump serve. Kageyama saw himself on the other side of the court. He looked as if he was focused, and he was. When he played volleyball he didn't let his love get in the way of winning; he let his love help guide him to winning.

“We can’t watch those here.” Kageyama looked away, but he really wanted to look back. He wanted to see the volleyball fly up in the air off the setters fingertips.

“Tobio-chan, you don’t understand, do you?” Oikawa menaced, looking right in Kageyama’s eyes. He knew he liked volleyball. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t, after all. Oikawa grabbed Kageyama by the collar and leaned down, planting a long kiss on his lips, and Kageyama’s blood went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fanfiction has just been me going “Oh I just thought of a stupid terrible idea. TIME TO WRITE IT!” and “I’m going to put this inside joke in that only one friend of mine will understand but oh well.”  
> Also, now that this story is reaching 69 kudos I am aware that “oh fuck the surprise is nowhere near done” so if you expect it you might be waiting a looooong time...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Kageyama, people have been sent to the ER for worse. Just watch "Sex sent me to the ER"  
> I’m planning on a sequel there’s going to be a sequel.


End file.
